Just Let it Out
by Emano
Summary: Ash's younger sister, (O.C.) Emily, finally set's out on her own pokemon journey at the age of 16, only to get hopelessly lost on the first day without any basic adventuring skills. (Like how to read a map or pee in a bush) Her lack of ability so to speak gets her sick and lands her in the hospital. A Privacy freaks worst nightmare. Contains Medical Diaper Wetting and Yuri
1. Lost in the Veridian Forest

Emily sat down on the slightly damp grass and rested her back against a tall oak tree. She let out a yawn and stretched her legs out, listening to the squawking and hoots of the nearby pidgy's and sparrows nesting in the trees up above. Emily began digging through her bag tossing out empty food wrappers and bottles of water, which took up about 75% of her backpack. "Where did I put that map?" She mumbled to herself, going through pocket after pocket. After about ten minutes she sighed realizing she probably dropped it at the opening of the Viridian Forest. "Now what?" she asked herself realizing she was hopelessly lost.

Emily was the 16 year old absent minded younger sister of Ash Ketchum whom no one knew about. Only the few residents of Pallet town even knew Ash had a younger sister. She was only six when Ash left on his Pokémon journey and she couldn't wait until she left on hers. Back then she idolized her older brother, wishing she could be like him someday. When she finally turned 10 she was prevented from going due to an illness. She had begged and pleaded with her mother to let her go, but with her poor health, there was no way. She was forced to stay back as she watched tearfully as her friends got their starter Pokémon from professor oak and left her behind.

The months flew by and soon Ash was making a name for himself. Soon it felt like she didn't even have an identity anymore. Everyone knew her not as "Emily" but as "Ash's' Sister" Soon that idolization turned slowly into resentment as people only approached her to ask about her brother and talk of his accomplishments.

Emily shook her head, trying to shake away those memories. That was six years ago she told herself. Things are going to be different now she thought as she stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off her jeans. I'm a little late but I'm finally here! I'm going to surpass Ash! I'm going to be the new Pokémon master!...as soon as I find my way out of this forest. She said with a sigh.

Alright first step, she thought to herself, gotta clean up this mess. She looked to her left and noticed a trash can about a quarter mile walk away then looked down. I think I can make it in one trip. Emily collected her things and with arms completely full, started the trek to the trash can. "Almost there," she reassured herself but suddenly her foot snagged on a vine and down she went sending her stuff flying in every direction. Emily moaned into the ground, slowly raising her head until she came face to face with a pair of black eyes and yellow fangs. "AHHHHH!" Emily screamed jumping to her feet and racing behind a tree in record time.

Emily took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She soon heard laughing coming from the direction she ran from and peeked her head around the tree. She saw a girl around her age laughing as she let a purple field mouse run along her arm and onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." The girl said although she continued to laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you trip and went to see if you were ok. I've just never seen someone react to a Rattata like that before."

Emily couldn't help but smile back at the girl. "I'm fine." She said eyeing the rat perched on the girls shoulder. _I hate mice._

"Here let me help you." The girl said as she bent down and started collecting the bottles that now littered the forest floor.

"Thanks," Emily said truly appreciating the help. She looked over at the girl and very quickly turned a bright shade of pink as she accidently got a good look down her shirt. Emily's heart began beating twice as fast and her palms began to sweat. _What the hell? _she thought to herself as she quickly looked away. Why do I suddenly feel so nervous?

"My name's Anna. What's your name?" the girl asked after they finished clearing out the forest.

"E-Emily." She stuttered back.

"Aren't you hot with that jacket on?" Anna asked looking Emily up and down. "It's got to be 90% humidity in this forest."

"I feel better with it on." Emily said hugging herself. "I feel naked without it." _Although it is really hot now that I think about it_ she thought as she felt beads of sweat rolling down her face and chest.

"So what are you doing in the forest, Anna?" Emily asked unconsciously shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, I was collecting herbs for the nurse Joy in Cerulean City. I'm an intern at the Pokémon center there. She's teaching me how to make potions. What are you doing out here?"

"Wow that sounds really neat! How did you end up as an intern?" Emily asked interested. She'd yet to meet a nurse Joy although she had already had a run in with an officer Jenny earlier today much to her displeasure.

"Well Pokémon battles have never been my thing, but I love Pokémon none the less. Isn't that right little TaTa" Anne said letting the Rattata on her shoulder rub up against her cheek affectionately. Emily's stomach did a little flip and wondered to herself _eww how could you love a rat_?

"You never answered my question about what you were doing here you know." Anne pointed out taking note of all the shifting and squirming Emily was doing. _I wonder if she drank all of those bottles today. No wonder she has to pee. _

"Well todays actually my first week out on the road. I saw a Pikachu run into the forest and I wanted to catch it. Then well, I got lost and realized I lost my map." Emily admitted as she started to realize how badly she needed to pee.

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Of course I checked my pock-oh…" Emily said with a blush as she pulled her map out. "Let's see, it says I'm here and if I just follow this trail then I should reach Cerulean city in an hour. " _Then I can find a bathroom._ _Doesn't look like there's one anywhere around here._

"Hate to break it to you, but you're holding the map upside down." Anne said taking it from her and showing Emily where they were. It's about a four hour journey from here. "If you want I could lead you there. I'm headed back there myself. I could use some company"

"No, really you don't have to go through that much trou-" BZZZZZZ! "I humbly accept your offer!" Emily screamed running away from the beadrills hive. Anne just shook her head and followed the screaming Emily.

An hour into their journey Emily could barely keep it together, constantly grabbing herself when she thought Anna wasn't looking, completely unable to stay still. Anna wondered why Emily didn't excuse herself and just go. At this point Emily was about as subtle as a bulldozer and Anna was sure she wasn't going to make it much longer. She had asked Emily if she had wanted to stop several times now, but she kept saying she was fine. Although anyone could clearly tell she was lying.

"How much longer till we get there?" Emily asked through gasps of breath.

"We still have a few more hours. How about we take a break I'm getting tired too." Anne said sitting on a log. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emily lied crossing her legs. What's with this girl? Anna thought to herself then she remembered something that Emily had said about her jacket, about her feeling naked without it. Then it clicked. She's just really shy. Is that really all that's wrong? I just need to get her to relax.

"Hey, Em. Can you come with me for a sec? I need to pee, but I don't want to go alone. I'm afraid of the forest at night and it's getting kind of dark." Anna lied.

Emily turned a dark shade of pink. Ugh don't mention the word pee she thought. She was running out of time and she knew it. She took a step toward Anna and froze. She felt a spurt shoot out along with a sharp pain and quickly grabbed herself. Oh no I'm going to wet myself in front of Anna. Warm tears blurred her vision and started to fall down her face.

"Look, I know you have to go so just go. Why are you torturing yourself? If you're waiting to find a bathroom you're looking at it." Anna said as a matter of fact while motioning her hand towards the foliage surrounding them. Anna spun around to face her friend after receiving no reply only to find her glued to the spot with tears rolling down her face as she clutched her side.

"Em, can you move?" Anna asked a bit worried for her new friend. Emily shook her head as she felt another leak escape causing a burning pain. "Then just go here. "

"I-I can't." Her face now closely resembling the shade of a cherry.

"Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're both girls here. I'll go away for a sec an-"

"No, I mean, I don't know how… "Emily mumbled embarrassed to admit the reason.

"Oh, is that all?" Anna laughed with her back turned away. "Why didn't you just ask? I would have walked you through it. Ok first, pull your pants down."

"I can't get them off! I can't undo the button." Emily whimpered after a moment of fiddling with her pants.

"Here" Anne said coming closer as Emily's face grew redder and redder.

Anna drew her pocket knife and cut the button off as Emily struggled with her pants. Anna sighed and moved Emily's shaking hands away and with one swift motion pulled everything down and lightly pushed her against a tree.

Emily shrieked trying to cover herself, while tears continued to fall.

"Now all you have to do is squat and let it out."

Anna turned her back as she waited for her friend to relieve herself. Emily tried to calm herself down, and squatted lower trying to relax her aching bladder, but nothing came out. She tried thinking of the ocean, and of running water, but still nothing but a few drops and mounting pain.

After a few minutes Anna started to worry that she embarrassed Emily too much.

"Everything alright back there?" she called out.

"No." Emily whimpered back.

"Em, are you ok?" Anna asked rushing towards her new friend who was collapsed in a ball on the forest floor in pain. "What hurts?"

"My side and lower stomach."

"When did the pain start?" Anna asked looking her over for any bites or wounds.

"When I got really desperate. I tried to go but it burned too badly."

"Alright. Just sit tight and try to relax. I'll get nurse Joy on the line." Anne punched a few buttons on her transceiver and a hologram image of the pink haired nurse appeared.

"Oh, Anna, what can I do for you? Did you have a question about the ingredients?"

"No, actually my friend here is in a bit of trouble."

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked, a bit concerned.

"Well, it seems to be her bladder. She says it hurts so much that she can't move. She was on the verge of wetting herself just a few minutes ago, but now she can't go. "

"Hmm, feel around under her belly button and tell me what it feels like."

"Eh," both Anna and Emily said at the same time.

"Anna, part of being a nurse is dealing with human patients too. Do you want to help your friend or not?"

"Sorry, Em, you heard her." Anna put her hand on Emily's stomach and felt around. "It feels hard as a rock. Not to mention she's burning up." Anna moved her hand from Emily's stomach to her forehead

"Oh dear, sounds like an infection. " Nurse Joy said. "I'm sending my pidgeott to come get you, she needs to see a dr. in the meantime try to help her release as much as she can, or it's going to be a painful ride."

"Release…?"

"If she doesn't pee by the time my pidgeot arrives the Dr. will have no choice but to insert a catheter. I don't think she'll enjoy that. " And with that Nurse Joy signed off.

"What's a catheter?" Emily quietly asked slightly afraid to find out.

"Nothing you want to experience. " Anna said digging through her bag and pulling out plastic tarp and laying it out on a grassy patch. "You don't look to comfortable laying there on those rocks there so I'm gonna try and lay you down on this. "Small steps, there you go" Anna encouraged as Emily winced in pain with each movement. Emily wobbled as Anna caught her and laid her on the plastic sheet. "Alright now no matter what keep relaxing and try to pee."

"But your thing." Emily said weakly.

"Don't even worry, it's just a tarp if you go it will just flow off onto the ground. Now just relax." Anna encouraged as she pulled off Emily's pants completely wincing slightly at the sight of blood. Emily nodded and closed her eyes trying not to think of the fact that this girl she just met was looking at her naked lower half. "Emily, are you on your period?" Anna asked hopefully but the girl shook her head. Anna was afraid of that. She pressed slightly on the girls' stomach in different locations asking if it hurt until she got to one particular spot on her side as Emily yelped in pain. Anna took notice of a now slight puddle between the younger girls' legs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emily, this might hurt a bit but I promise you'll feel better soon. Just keep relaxing." Anna then began to gently message the tender area of the girls' side, as Emily grimaced and clutched the edges of the sheet. After a few minutes Anna rubbed and noticed she no longer clutched the sides of the tarp. "Emily, does it still hurt to the touch?"

"No," Both girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, I think you'll be able to go now. So relax and try to pee again." Emily took a deep breath in and then out and soon a faint hissing and pattering sound could be heard as Anna saw the tiny puddle expanding and then suddenly stop as Emily whimpered in pain.

"No, you're doing good! Keep going!"

It hurts." Emily moaned curling into a ball.

"I know, Em, It's gonna hurt but you gotta let it out. It's the only way you're going to get better."

"I'm scared."

"Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok. "Anna held the girls hand and continued rubbing the girls back, but she wouldn't relax again. Hmm Anna thought to herself as she remembered the previous events of how she met Emily. I think I have an idea. She rolled Emily on to her back and let her rest her head on Anna's lap as Anna peacefully ran her fingers through the girls black hair until Emily drifted into a light sleep. She then quietly reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out her little friend and gently placed it on the sleeping girls chest.

A few minutes later Emily woke to the sound of light squeaking and the sight of little black eyes with yellow fangs. The sound of shrill screams could be heard followed by a loud pattering sound that grew louder every second along with a continuous stream of urine flowing down the edge of the tarp letting Anna know her evil plan had worked perfectly.

Emily grunted but as the pain passed soon she relaxed until she realized what she was actually doing. She tried to jump up, but Anna held her down. She kept combing through the girls hair with her fingers as she watched Emily's face turn three different shades of red as her bladder continued to empty whether she wanted it to or not.

"That's it, keep going, you're doing great" Anna praised as Emily buried her face in her hands as her stream finally slowed to a trickle as a giant bird swooped down and stared at the two of them.

"Well, that's our ride." Anna announced. Let's get you cleaned up then we can go." She dug out a water bottle from her pack and poured it onto Emily's legs and the tarp, washing away any evidence of what had occurred. She dried her legs off with a towel and helped her manage to put her pants back on then wrapped her in a blanket. Her shaking seemed to be getting worse as Anna helped her onto the pidgeotts back then climbed on after.

Anna kissed the top of Emily's head as Emily leaned back into Anna's' arms and whispered "Thank you." before drifting off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Blast from the Past

**Blast from the Past**

Emily laid back in her bed as she waited for the dr. to come see her. She looked over at Anna and blushed. Emily stared for a moment as she thought Wow she's really pretty. The way her hazel colored hair fell just a bit past her shoulders. Her black rimmed glasses magnified her bright blue eyes, not to mention her near perfect figure and. "Wait! What am I thinking?" Snap out of it Em! She thought to herself. It's just the fever talking.

Emily closed her eyes. Ugh I can't believe what happened today. She thought as she let the day's events play in her mind. That was so embarrassing! Peeing in front of some girl I barely know while she praised me as if I was a toddler making it to the toilet for the first time. She grimaced at the thought causing Anna to come over out of concern.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked, as Emily avoided eye contact with her. "Does it still hurt?" Emily nodded and rubbed her lower belly. She could feel the pressure starting to build back up. Just then the girls heard a knock on the door followed by the dr. entering and introducing herself.

"Hello, Ms. Ketchum, I'm Dr. Page. How are you feeling? Can you tell me a little about what's going on?"

"My lower stomach hurts, and I'm having some trouble, uh, going." Emily admitted as she intensely examined the blanket that covered her as if it would tell her the answers to life.

"Alright, let me take a look." Dr. Page said as she lifted up Emily's shirt and gently pressed around. Emily winced in pain as the Dr. began pressing on her side. "Hmm, the problem seems to be your right kidney. It's a bit inflamed but not too bad. I'm going to have my assistant come and give you a more thorough examination." Dr. Page wheeled her chair backwards and shouted out into the hall, "Captain Waddlesworth, could you please come to exam room two." Emily wondered what kind of Dr was named "Captain Waddlesworth" "He gets a little offended when I don't call him captain." Dr Page explained. This guy must be crazy Emily thought to herself.

"Oh! It's been a while since I've seen the captain." Anna said.

"Yeah, you hardly ever leave the ground floor." Dr. Page commented turning her attention towards her.

"Nurse Joy keeps me so busy running errands for her. Once this phase of my training is complete she's going to have me come up here and help you with human patients."

"Wait." Emily said confused. "I thought you said you worked at the Pokémon center."

"We are at the Pokémon center." Anna explained. "Well the first two floors anyway. The third floor is a hostel for Pokémon trainers to sleep and get cleaned up and the fourth floor is where we treat trainers who are injured or sick. You were asleep when the Machokes brought you in on the stretcher."

"What is taking the captain so long?" Dr. Page said. "He's probably flirting with the interns again."

Anna laughed and said "The captain has always had a way with the ladies." Emily decided she didn't like this captain person very much as she imagined him to be some egotistical jerk. Just then the door creaked open and there stood the captain. Emily's jaw dropped, he was not at all what she had expected.

"He's a Pokémon?" Emily asked in disbelief. The psyduck, known as Captain Waddlesworth, stood there and cocked his head sideways. He was wearing a tiny lab coat and stethoscope around his neck.

"Yep." Dr. Page answered. "The captain and I go way back. He was actually my very first Pokémon. You see psychic Pokémon can be very useful when trained properly in diagnosing illnesses. They can learn to telepathically communicate with your body to find out exactly what's ailing you. Have you ever been telepathically linked to a Pokémon before?"

Emily shook her head." I've only been to the family Dr. in Pallet town, and no Pokémon were involved."

"Ah yes, Pallet town. They are a little behind on the times there. The first time linking with a Pokémon can be a little scary, but try not to fight it. Are you ready?"

Emily nodded and laid back down in the bed. Captain Waddlesworth hopped up on the stool next to her and placed a hand on her head and soon Emily's life was flashing before her eyes.

Emily was four years old again as she walked into the kitchen to find her mom crying at the table. Her father had packed his things and up and left in the middle of the night. Next she was six and Ash was teaching her how to ride a bike with no training wheels. Then at eight as her mom was teaching her how to bake cookies when she suddenly collapsed on the ground as she had her first of many seizures. She saw herself getting left behind by her friends while she was stuck at home watching day time talk shows about people falling in love with their Pokémon. Lastly she was back in the Viridian Forest, peeing uncontrollably while someone watched.

Emily gasped for air as she found herself back in her hospital bed covered in sweat as tears streamed down her face. Anna rushed over and threw her arms over Emily's shoulder pulling the shaking girl into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry it's over. You're okay, everything's okay. Shh" Anna whispered in Emily's ear instantly calming her down some. Captain Waddlesworth hopped down from the stool and touched Dr. Page's hand. The Doctors' eyes went blank for a moment as the psyduck reported its findings followed by a yawn as he walked out the door.

"The captain has informed me you're dealing with three kidney stones and a Urinary Tract Infection. Also you have a history of seizures is that correct?" Emily nodded as she shifted in her bed noticing how uncomfortable and wet she felt from sweating. This can happen for a number of reasons like calcium build up, but that doesn't seem accurate given your age. Have you been holding your bladder for long periods of time?"

"No," Emily answered while Anna answered "Yes." At the same time causing Emily to blush.

"That's not healthy, you should find someplace to go as soon as you feel the urge. Holding it in for excessive amounts of time can lead to infections, like the one you have now." Dr. Page scolded. "What we are going to do is hook you up to an IV for 24 hours that will administer a medicine to help break up the stones and also a diuretic to help you pass them, but first let's get you cleaned up." The Dr said dropping her voice a bit. "The captain also informed me you've had a bit of an accident during the link. Don't worry though" she quickly added as she noticed Emily's face losing color. "That can sometimes happen during the first time for those with weak bladders." Emily lifted up her blanket and peeked inside as her face turned bright red as she confirmed what the dr. said was true. "Anna, would you mind helping her into the shower while I find someone to take care of the bedding?"

"No problem." Anna said as she peeled back Emily's blanket revealing the large wet patch under the young girls legs. Emily's face turned a mixture between red and purple as she quickly stared out the window as she wondered "how many times will Anna see me like this."

"Don't worry. Everyone's reaction is different during their first link" Dr. Page said trying to cheer her up. "I was the Dr. on call when your brother did his first link. The whole time he kept muttering, "Oohh Gary!" over and over while humping his pillow. It took two days for my intern to stop blushing. Emily finally cracked a smile while Anna led her down the hall to the showers.

"Do you need help or do you think you got this?" Anna asked while pulling a towel down and handing it to her.

"I got this." Emily said. "I think I've gone through enough embarrassment for one day" she said to herself.

"Alright, just yell if you need anything." Anna said as she walked down the hall to consult with Dr. Page.

"Oh, Anna," the dr said as she saw her coming down the hall. "I just got off the phone with Nurse Joy, while Emily is staying with us, you will be her official sitter. I'll be placing her on a potent and fast acting diuretic. Given her condition and weak bladder I've decided she will need to stay in diapers for the remainder of her stay here. I know she won't be very happy about this, but please encourage her to go as soon as the urge hits her, or else the infection will just become worse. If you catch her trying to hold it in or if she isn't going at least once an hour place your hand against her lower abdomen and push down for 30 seconds. This will cause her to involuntarily wet, but use it as a last resort in case it causes her pain. Also, make sure to change her often and use lots of baby powder so she doesn't develop a rash. Also, if she puts up a fight feel free to use your Pokémon to restrain her."

"Oh, uh, alright." Anna said trying to take it all in. This is not going to be a fun night.


	3. Anxiety and Pleasure

"No way!" Emily said in disbelief as she stared from Anna, to the laid out diaper on her bed, then back to Anna. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to wear that."

"Em, you heard what Dr. Page said. Once the IV's in you can't get back up" Anna said as she motioned for Emily to lay down on the bed.

"Can't you just unhook me?" Emily pleaded looking desperately for any way out of this situation.

"I'm not a nurse yet, I can't touch the IV without Dr. Page or Nurse Joy present. Even if you paged someone to come take it out, the diuretic is so fast acting that by the time someone came and unhooked you it would already be too late."

"Look, the sooner we do this the sooner you'll get better, and then you can go back on your way."

"I-I c-can't do this, please no." Emily begged backing away.

"It will be fine, I promise." Anna whispered, walking slowly toward the scared girl and wrapping her arms around her. Emily eventually hugged her back, her face sporting a bright blush as she rested her head on Anna's shoulder and let Anna's reassurances calm her down. "That's it, come with me." She said leading her toward the bed. "Now just lay down and I'll take care of the rest."

Emily sighed and did as she was told. She let out a "Eep!" and tried covering herself out of reflex as Anna lifted up her hospital gown toward her stomach.

"Hands to your sides." The brunette said as she brushed her hands away as she positioned the pink diaper under her and began the powdering process. "Almost done. See, it's not that bad, I personally find the smell of baby powder to be quite relaxing."

Emily slowly nodded her head in agreement while her eyes were firmly shut with her sweaty fists balled up at her side. The monitor that was recording her heart rate started beeping wildly as Emily's breathing became out of control.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Anna asked as she finished taping up the diaper.

"It hurts to breathe…I- I can't breathe, everything's spinning! I gotta get out of here!" Emily said in a panic as she tried to jump up out of the bed. Anna quickly jumped in front of her and held her tight.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Anna whispered to Emily while rubbing her back.

"Wh-Why. . . can't. . . I breathe?" Emily asked gasping for air as the monitor displayed her heart rate at 174 BPM.

"You're okay, you're having an anxiety attack. Just try to match my breaths, okay? Breathe in. . . and out. In. . .and out." Anna instructed as she held the trembling girl close to keep her from bolting out the door. She continued coaching the girl as she watched her heart rate on the monitor drop back into normal range after a few minutes. She kept an arm around her as she sat the both of them on the bed. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Emily just shook her head. "Are you sure, I might be able to help?"

"It's just embarrassing." Emily mumbled into Anna's shoulder.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just me who will be changing you, and I've already seen eve-"

"Don't remind me." Emily moaned.

"You know I was once in your position too. I was hiking up a cliff, fell and broke my leg in three places. After surgery they kept me in diapers for a week while I was in the hospital." Anna admitted turning red herself at the memory.

"Weren't you embarrassed?" Emily asked looking up at her.

"Extremely, and there was this really cute orderly in charge of cleaning my room too."

"What happened?"

"Well, on the second day I ended up getting sick from the hospital food. I ended up getting really bad diarrhea, but I was so against the thought of messing myself that I kept trying to hold it in. I was almost about to just give up and let go but then that orderly walked in. The previous day we had been talking about our favorite pokemon so he said he'd show me his favorite. When he saw me with a really pained look on my face, he thought I was just depressed about being in the hospital. He tried to cheer me up by letting his growlithe out and ordering it to go lick my face. It ran across the room and leapt right onto my stomach." Anna said with a pained look on her face.

"No! It didn't!" Emily exclaimed totally engrossed in her story. "What happened after that?"

"The result sounded like a machine gun had been fired off in the room, that growlithe took off whimpering under the bed and the owner just stared at me in shock until the smell hit him. He ran out of the room gagging and I never saw him again." Anna sighed her face now flushed red from reliving her most embarrassing moment. The girls looked at each other for a moment before busting up laughing.

"That's so terrible." Emily said through her smile.

"See, you have nothing to worry about. Embarrassing things happen to everyone, plus I know everyone that's going to be in and out of this room and not one of them is cute." Anna said with a smile relieved to see Emily had finally calmed down.

"That's not true." Emily said quietly as she laid back down in her bed. "There's you." She admitted barely above a whisper.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. " Anna said happily, completely oblivious to Emily's true meaning.

The girls heard a knock on the door and turned to see Dr. Page letting herself in. She greeted them and began filling Emily in on what was about to happen.

"I'm going to be starting the IV. So here's the plan. We will be administering an anti-biotic to help with the infection, and also every hour on the hour a diuretic will automatically be dispensed into your Iv to help flush out your system. The first few times you go might be a bit painful, but that's just the stones passing. It's very important that you go at the first sign of needing to, or else your infection will just get worse. Any questions?"

"Do I really have to use diapers? Can't I just get up and go to the bathroom?" Emily asked knowing it would be a long shot.

"No, we need to check and see if the stones are passing or not and the easiest way to do that is while we change you. Not to mention we don't want to risk anymore accidents."

"Wh-what if I have to umm, you know, GO?" Emily asked quietly while facing her blanket.

"Well, then you just go and Anna here will change you."

"But if I did that, then you wouldn't be able to tell if there were any stones." Emily threw in. "Why not let me up to use the bathroom if I have to really go. Please."

Dr. Page thought it over for a few moments before finally agreeing. "Fine, but here are the rules. You can only get up between 15 minutes past the hour and be back in bed no later than 15 minutes till for the timed medication. If you need to go in between those times, I suggest you simply use your diaper. Before you will be allowed up, you will be required to release your bladder at least once after the diuretic is given to ensure there is no retention of fluids."

_Damn_ Emily thought to _herself I thought I could get away with not having to use a diaper at all_. Emily nodded in agreement to the terms while Dr. Page began preparing the IV.

"Ugh." She quietly moaned as the needle punctured her skin.

"There, all set. Now Anna will be staying here with you during your treatment so if you need anything, like some water or a change, don't be afraid to speak up. The first dose of the diuretic has already been administered, so when you feel it take effect, don't hold it. Very important."

Emily sighed and nodded as tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. The Dr waved good bye and set off to check on her other patients leaving the two girls alone once again.

'So what kind of pokemon do you have with you?" Anna asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, I have a charmander, ekans, and an evee."Emily said, happy to get to a more comfortable conversation topic.

"An Evee?" Anna asked excitedly as her eyes lit up. "Can I see it? Please please please?"

"Hehe sure, can you bring me my bag? Now let's see, here she is." A red beam shot out of the pokeball she was holding and a pokemon appeared next to her on her bed.

"Oh my God she's so cute! What's her name?" Anna asked practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Her name's Nomine. My brother gave her to me on my 11th birthday since I wasn't able to leave. She's like my best friend." Emily said looking down at Nomine affectionately, while lightly scratching behind its ears.

The girls began discussing their favorite types and moves until Emily suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Anna quickly took notice of the pained look on her face.

"Are you okay? What hurts?"

"It's just that same sharp pain from before." Emily said while she held her stomach.

"Oh, looks like the meds are working. I'm sure you'll feel better once you go."

"I-I'm fine, I don't need to go." Emily lied as her face turned a dark shade of red. She wasn't prepared for the meds to have kicked in so fast.

"Just let me know when you need a change." Anna said as she picked up a magazine and pretended to read it, while stealing glances over at Emily. She just sighed as she saw Emily shifting around uncomfortably underneath her blanket. "You're only making this harder on yourself you know."

"I'm not doing anything." Emily protested while trying to "casually" change positions once again.

"All your squirming around is making ME have to pee. That diaper better be soaked by the time I get back." Anna said as she stood up and walked out the door figuring she just needed a little privacy until she got used to it.

Emily stopped fidgeting after Anna left and tried to relax as best she could. _Guess there's no way around this. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _I am sitting on a toilet. _Emily kept repeating to herself over and over but to no avail. Her body kept clenching on its own whenever she was about to start. _Maybe if I sat up. Nobody lays down on a toilet. _She tried sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed but quickly laid back down once she started getting woozy from the fever.

Anna came back in and saw Emily lying on her back with her eyes shut tight. She assumed this meant she was ready for a change but when she pushed up the blanket she found the girl to still be dry.

"Emily, if you don't pee in the next 30 seconds I'm going to get the Dr. and tell her you're not co-operating and you are not going to like her methods." Anna said trying to sound threatening.

"Please don't do that. I've been trying to, it just won't come out." Emily whimpered.

"It's okay, I understand. "Anna said dropping the act. She sat on the edge of the bed and after lifting up her hospital gown placed her hand over Emily's bladder and applied a small amount of pressure to see if it hurt her. "How does this feel?"

"It hurts." She winced. Anna instead started slowly rubbing the area.

"What about this?"

"That actually kind of feels good." Emily shyly admitted.

"It's just like back in the forest okay? Don't worry about anything going on around you. Just focus on trying to pee." Anna said not noticing her hand was inching slowly down the more she slowly rubbed atop the diaper. She kept her eyes on the clock knowing if Emily didn't go on her own she'd have no choice but to force it out. She knew it would hurt the girl so she wasn't quite ready to resort to that yet.

The blush on Emily's face grew deeper and deeper. Her body suddenly felt very hot, but she didn't think it was the fever. She felt Anna's hand slowly going a bit lower and she quickly noticed the lower it went the better she felt. She just assumed Anna knew what she was doing and decided to close her eyes and enjoy it, completely oblivious as to why it felt so good.

Anna continued to rub the girls "bladder" not noticing her hand had left that area quite some time ago. Anna's eyes were now fixed on the Evee as it let out a cute yawn and rolled onto its side, completely stealing all attention away from Emily. She felt the diaper growing slightly damp and figured her body was finally giving in.

Emily now grabbed the edges of the bed. She had no idea why but she was loving every second of this. She felt her diaper area growing a little damp and figured whatever the hell Anna was doing was working. "C-Could you rub a little faster. I think it's working."

"Yeah, sure "Anna answered as she sped her palm up "You're just so beautiful, yes you are! I wish you were mine. That way I could take you home with me and we would cuddle in my bed every night "she said to Nomine as it rolled onto its back and stretched soaking up the attention.

Emily beamed. She thinks I'm beautiful and she wants to cuddle with me in her bed? Emily moaned as Anna's palm sped up. "I think I'm gonna-"

"That's right, Em, just let it out."

"Ahh." Emily moaned as she came and peed into her diaper. "I- I think you're beautiful too. I really like you, I don't care if you're a girl" Emily panted out as she felt her lady bits continue to pulse and throb as she continued wetting herself without a care.

Anna heard the familiar hiss along with Emily's moans and pulled her hand away._ Wow, sounds like Emily's feeling better now. Guess she really had to go. _She finally looked up when she heard Emily's strange comment and froze.

Emily laid back with her face flushed and covered in sweat while heavily panting. A slight bit of drool traced down her mouth and her nipples were clearly visible through her gown. Anna stared in shock.

"Hey E-Em? Where exactly was I rubbing you?" Emily pointed down a few inches past her bladder muscles.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I just molested my first patient." Anna said jumping up off the bed. "Emily, how old are you?"

"16."

"Oh God I'm going to jail!"


	4. It's a Date

"Anna, what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned watching her normally cool and composed friend now pacing back and forth.

"I am so sorry, Emily, I had no idea I was doing that. If anyone finds out about what just happened I'll be arrested for sure! I'll definitely get kicked out of this program now and I'll never get to be a nurse!" Anna said in a panic more to herself than anyone.

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" Emily asked confused as her senses were starting to return. "You didn't do anything wrong, you were just trying to help me and it worked."

"I wasn't trying to help you like THAT! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what? I still don't understand what happened?" she asked starting to get more confused.

"I was trying to relax your bladder muscles by rubbing it so it would release on its own without me having to forcefully push down on it. I wasn't trying to get you off. I'm not some pervert who randomly picks up young girls in the forest and then molests them." Anna said sitting back down next to Emily. "Can you promise not to say anything to anyone else about this? Ahh! No wait that's exactly what a pervert would say!"

"I'll promise not to say anything if you promise to explain what happened. Why do I feel so weird?"

"Weird how?"

"When you were massaging me, I felt really um, hot down there and then it felt really good and started throbbing. Then it felt like I exploded and then I could go. Now it feels really weird, like an itch but up inside me." Emily said shifting her legs back and forth.

"Don't you know what that is?" Anna asked a bit dumbfounded. "Didn't you ever get the talk?" Emily shook her head and kept shuffling about. "Oh, God." Anna said as she covered her face with one of her hands. "Okay, umm, It sounds like you got a bit turned on when I was accidently rubbing your clit through the padding and judging from all the noises you were making plus the fact that you peed, you probably came. As for the itch, that's just your body telling you it wants sex. It's called being 'turned on'."

"Uhh. Uhh.." Emily moaned as her face turned bright red when she finally put the pieces together.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Anna said while rubbing the back of her head and sporting a bright blush of her own. "I was playing with your Eevee and well guess I got a little distracted. Looks like I owe you dinner." Anna laughed nervously. What she said though, Anna wondered, was she serious? I can't return her feelings. She's too young, I'm 19 and she's 16. Not to mention we're both girls.

Emily felt her eyes start burning with fresh tears. Of course Anna was talking to Nomine. Why would she say those things to a girl she barely knows, not to mention a girl sitting in a used diaper. Why would she be interested in someone like me?

She is kind of cute though Anna thought to herself as she blushed at the thought. Wait what am I thinking, I just molested the poor girl and now I'm crushing on her. Get yourself together before you actually turn into a pervert! You're lucky she doesn't call the police on you.

"Umm," Emily said quietly, "Do you think you could do something about this?" She asked timidly pointing down to her waist as she shifted her legs again. "Please, it's getting to be a bit uncomfortable."

Oh No! Anna thought, I got her all worked up and now she's asking me to finish the job. Anna imagined a scene in her head of Emily lying in her bed naked with her legs spread. "Anna!" Imaginary Emily moaned. "I can't take this anymore it's so uncomfortable, I want you so bad right now!"

Real Emily turned her head sideways in confusion as she watched Anna's face turn red as her nose spouted blood. "Ahh! Anna, your nose is bleeding.

Anna snapped back to reality just in time to keep it from dripping to the floor. She quickly grabbed tissues and placed them by her nose. "Sorry about that, what was it you wanted?" Anna asked trying to come back down to reality.

"Could you, umm, change me please? It's getting cold" Emily asked as she wondered if her face had discovered a new color yet.

Duh, I totally forgot about her diaper. I could hit myself, what the hell was I thinking?

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry I should have changed you right away. That must be really uncomfortable."

"And gross." Emily added as she watched Anna digging through the cupboards.

"Alright. I'm ready." Anna said as she set the supplies on the bed and pulled on a pair of disposable gloves. "Lay back please." Anna could feel her heart begin to race as she began un-tapping the diaper. Calm down pervert she thought to herself as she began cleaning up Emily.

"Ugh." Emily involuntarily moaned as she felt herself being wiped and felt a sudden shock.

"Sorry, you're probably still sensitive from. . . earlier." Anna said as she slid out the wet diaper and threw it away. "Lift your butt please. Thank you." She said as she slid the new diaper under her and began spreading the powder around then quickly taped it up. "All done."

"Th-Thank you." Emily said shyly feeling much better as soon as she was out of the wet diaper. "And can you maybe get that nosebleed under control! Come here." Emily said as she patted the space on the bed next to her.

Anna obeyed and sat down as Emily grabbed a tissue off the night stand by her bed and rolled it between her fingers. "Here, stick this up there. If that doesn't work, maybe you should stick a tampon up there or something." Emily teased. She looked into Anna's face and smiled. She felt her heart start racing again. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's no problem at all." Anna said smiling back and thought to herself wow her eyes are such a pretty green. My favorite color.

She leaned forward a bit closing the gap between them as Emily did the same. No wait what am I doing? Both girls thought simultaneously but it was too late. They're lips suddenly met with both girls unsure of what to do until Anna took the lead and kissed her softly. Emily soon kissed her back passionately while wrapping her arms around Anna's neck. A minute soon turned to five as the two broke away in order to catch their breath. The girls stayed close and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So about that dinner you owe me." Emily said wearing the biggest smile she'd had in years. "You know, tomorrows my 17th birthday."

Anna leaned back in and kissed her while whispering, "It's a date."


	5. A Hopeful Future

The meowth wall clock that hung in the hospital room struck midnight as the plastic tail wagged back and forth. A light beeping could be heard from the hospital equipment letting Emily know another dose of the diuretic was being administered. _Great_ Emily thought, she'd already soaked through five diapers in the last two hours and had only passed one of the three stones. She knew she only had about five to ten minutes until she'd have to go again.

Emily felt kind of bad for Anna having to change her so often, but she hated the feeling of sitting in a wet diaper even more than she hated the fact that her crush had to clean up after her. Emily felt even worse for making it so difficult for Anna by making up some kind of excuse for Anna to leave every time she had to go. Even though Anna practically saw her naked every half-hour, Emily just couldn't pee with her sitting in a chair three feet away, save for the time she needed some "help". She knew it was probably just her imagination, but the sound of her pee hitting the diaper just seemed so loud.

Anna knew what Emily really wanted every time she asked for water or an extra pillow so she knew to go ahead and change her when she returned. She thought it was kind of cute that Emily was so shy but this was exactly what got her into this mess in the first place. She'd have to talk to her about it, especially since it was getting late and she didn't want to keep getting kicked out while she was trying to sleep.

"It's getting kind of late what do you say we turn in for the night?" Anna said as she got up and starting pulling out the cot from the closet. She'd rather sleep in her own bed but she had to stay to incase Emily needed anything. Plus she knew patients would involuntarily wet every one to two hours in their sleep on that medication. The night diaper would last for about 4 hours but then they'd need to be changed or they'd leak.

"Yeah I am getting pretty tired." Emily admitted letting out a yawn.

"Before you fall asleep I need to change you into a night diaper, so if you gotta go, go now." Anna said as she started laying out the cot for herself smiling as she tried to guess what she'd ask her to leave for.

Emily looked down as she heard Anna telling her to go. She racked her brain trying to think of something to say. She did need to pee, but she couldn't think of any reason to ask her to leave. She already had two blankets, three pillows, and a full glass of water on her night stand. She worried if she asked for privacy Anna would figure out she lied about needing all those things and get mad_._

_I guess I'll have to go with her here, _Emily thought to herself. _But this is even harder than going while she's here. She's waiting for me to pee! I don't know if I can do this. I can just lie and say I don't have to but then I'd just wet the new one and I'd have to sit in it for who knows how long. Damn it now I really need to go. _Emily looked back up and found Anna digging through the closet with her back to her. _Guess now's my chance._ She closed her eyes and let go, a bit surprised by her body's lack of resistance.

Anna finished collecting all the supplies she needed for the change, not bothering with gloves since she knew Emily would ask her to leave. She turned back around surprised Emily hadn't said anything yet and saw the girl with her eyes closed while blushing a bit. _Wait, is she actually peeing? Good for her. She looks cute when she pees. Wait why am I watching? Why am I walking closer?_

Emily opened her eyes and saw Anna right next to her looking at her. Emily's face grew red as she stared back at Anna whose face was also red. She couldn't look away from her as she continued wetting herself but for some strange reason she didn't want to stop. Peeing felt so good all of a sudden. She felt her lower half getting warm again but it wasn't from urine.

Anna bit her lower lip the expression on Emily's face was just so... so… sexy? She couldn't stop herself from blurting out the question.

"Are you peeing?" Anna asked quietly even though she could hear it from where she was, she just really wanted to hear Emily say it.

"Yeah." Emily quietly admitted unable to look away from Anna. "It feels good."

That was it. Anna couldn't stop herself from getting on the bed. She kept telling herself to stop but she couldn't as she wrapped her arm around Emily and pulled her into a deep kiss. Emily was more than happy to oblige as she returned the kiss while pulling Anna on top of her. She began exploring Anna's mouth with her tongue as she felt Anna do the same to her own. Anna broke the kiss but started again on the side of Emily's neck.

"Tell me when you want to stop and I'll change you." Anna whispered into Emily's ear before lightly nibbling on the bottom of it.

"Not yet." Emily moaned as she attached herself to Anna's lips once again. After a few minutes Anna smiled as she felt a pair of hands slowly reaching into her shirt.

"I need to get ready for bed, Emily." Anna whispered seductively as she sat up now straddling the girl. "You can help me if you want."

"How so?" Emily asked as she began lightly kissing Anna's stomach.

"Well, the first thing I usually do is take off my bra." Anna whispered as she grabbed Emily's hands and guided them to the straps in the back. Emily's heart began pounding as she began undoing the straps, a huge smile plastered on her face. Once she finally got it off she pulled it down and laughed. _Pokeballs, should have known._

She moved her hands back around to the front as Anna nodded in approval before re-continuing their kiss. Emily inched her way up before coming in contact with Anna's breasts. She froze for a moment before being given the go-ahead and latched on. She felt around the sides of each before moving to the tops getting a feel for the size.

_They're a lot bigger than mine_ Emily thought _probably a D. _She gave them a quick squeeze before starting to play with her nipples as she got a moan of approval from Anna in return. _I hope she doesn't do the same to me, there's nothing up there to squeeze. _

"Now what do you usually do?" Emily asked as she tried to distract her from any thoughts of her chest.

"Next come my shorts." Anna said kissing down Emily's neck.

Emily reached her arms out feeling Anna's stomach and slowly making her way down her hips until she reached the top of her shorts then slowly began un-buckling them and slid them down. Emily stared for a moment, admiring Anna's figure as she pulled off her shorts the rest of the way. Emily blushed as she felt a hand on the front of her cold, wet diaper beginning to rub her.

"You know," Emily said with a grin on her face, "That's not my bladder."

"I know." Anna laughed as she rubbed faster as Emily began to moan. "It's cold, let me warm it back up for you."

Emily's lower half felt so hot despite the clammy diaper and she had to admit this felt even better wet than it did dry. She wrapped her arms around Anna as she unconsciously began pushing herself into Anna's hand. Anna began kissing Emily again in order to quiet the girls' moans as she kept up the rubbing.

"Are you about to cum?" Anna teased as she felt the girl start shaking under her.

"I'm…n-not sssur-AHHH!" Emily moaned as she began feeling intense pleasure that far surpassed earlier.

"That's it, Emily, go ahead and cum." She encouraged as she firmly grabbed the girl's diapered crotch as she felt Emily begin to orgasm as a jet of warm pee filled Emily's diaper.

"Ooh, ahh! Mmmm." Emily moaned. "This feels amazing." She said as continued to pee as Anna held her. "So good" she panted.

Anna began kissing her as she waited for her to come down from her high. She was about to get off and change her but froze when she felt a hand slip into her panties.

"Hey, hey, Em. What are you doing?" Anna asked a bit startled.

"Returning the favor." Emily answered smiling mischievously. "You're all wet." She said a bit puzzled.

"Well, yeah how could I not be?" Anna said as she accepted what was happening and closed her eyes enjoying every second as she let out a quiet moan.

"Why?" Emily asked innocently as she continued her not so innocent exploration of Anna's nether regions.

"How are you so innocent yet so good at this?" Anna panted. For all Anna knew Emily was terrible having nothing to judge by for she herself had about as much experience as Emily. "When girls get excited they get wet down there. You probably didn't notice because of your diaper."

"Oh, I see." Emily said as she continued to explore while taking in all the new information. "How come?"

"So things can be inserted." Anna panted out not realizing the consequences of her words as Emily suddenly thrusted in two of her fingers.

"ARGHH" Anna moaned in pain and pleasure, not really sure of which. "Oh, ahh!aa mnggg" Anna moaned as Emily began exploring her fingers new surroundings by twisting them about and using her other hand to slide Anna's panties off since they were soaked through. Emily wasn't really sure if Anna was enjoying this or not so she tried sliding her fingers out only to get a louder moan in return. She quickly pushed them back in thinking she had hurt her.

"Yes!" Anna moaned "Do that again." Emily obeyed slowly drawing her two fingers in and out as fluid began dripping down.

"You're, umm, leaking." Emily stated as she kept her rhythm.

"It's ok, that's normal." Anna panted out. "Faster, please."

"Does it feel good?" Emily asked amazed at the scene before her as she pumped her fingers faster.

"Good!" Anna almost yelled "So fucking good!"

Emily beamed with happiness knowing her actions were bringing her friend so much pleasure. She decided to start pumping her fingers as fast as she could as she inserted a third wondering what would happen.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Anna moaned "Oh no, Em, stop or I'll cum!"

"Be my guest." Emily smiled knowing how good it had made her feel, unknowing of the impending shower that would result.

"If that…happens I'll… pee on you! " Anna managed to choke out between thrusts.

Emily was torn, she didn't want to leave her friend hanging but Anna was right above her and she really didn't want to become a human toilet. She scanned the area for some kind of solution and saw the cup of water on her nightstand. She quickly dumped it out and, with a few final thrusts pulled out and quickly held the empty cup under her right as a powerful orgasm rocketed through Anna's body.

Anna grabbed the pillow next to her and held it over her mouth and screamed in ecstasy as she came and peed into the cup below her. She had never felt such intense pleasure before. She gasped for air as she continued to shake and empty herself; unknowing and currently uncaring of the whereabouts of her body's contents.

Anna finally opened her eyes as she heard a strange sound ready to apologize profusely for urinating onto the girl below her. She was a little shocked to see Emily smiling and looked down to see herself peeing into a cup held by Emily.

"Nice save." Anna said "Damn it. Stop!" she moaned at her body as she tried but failed to stop the flow.

"Now you know how I felt." Emily said laughing. "It's ok, just go ahead and finish."

Anna closed her eyes and sighed knowing she had no strength left in her body to fight it. She finally finished 15 seconds later to find the cup had long since over flowed on to Emily.

"I am so sorry." Anna said as she jumped off and dumped the over flowing cup in the sink.

Emily just shrugged. "I already wet through the diaper earlier and it leaked on both of us.

Anna grabbed a couple towels from the cupboard and wrapped one around her waist and tossed the other over her shoulder. She unhooked the Iv from Emily and helped her up and noticed the giant wet spot under her. Leaked? More like gushed. She stripped the bedding and set it aside then got some fresh sheets and blankets.

"Now let's get you in the shower." Anna said guiding her out of the room and into the hallway towards the showers. She led her inside and closed the door behind them. She then turned the shower on and waited for the temperature to be just right before removing the soaked diaper and throwing it away along her hospital gown. Anna then turned to leave but felt Emily grab her shirt.

"Actually, umm, w-would you join me?" Emily asked a bit embarrassed. Anna smiled and figured why not, she's broken about every rule today anyway why stop now. She hung up the towels and took off the last of her clothing and followed Emily in.

"Would you like me to wash you?" Anna offered. Emily smiled and nodded as she sat down on the stool. Anna grabbed the retractable shower head and wet down Emily's hair then lathered it with shampoo.

"Ahh, this feels so good." Emily said happily as she fully relaxed as Anna massaged her head. "How do you like interning here?"

"I love it" Anna said as she scrubbed Emily's head smiling at her remark. "I get to travel a lot, see lots of different Pokémon and trainers and learn all about each one and how their different bodies act. Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking, I had my first battle the other day."

"Oh yeah. How'd it go?" Anna asked as she rinsed Emily's hair.

"Not so well, I hated seeing my Pokémon get hurt. Maybe I'm not meant to be a trainer. I think I'd rather help them then watch them get hurt." Emily said. "How did you become an intern here?"

"Through a recommendation." Anna explained. "You can only get in through a recommendation from either a nurse joy or a level three intern."

"Oh ok. Interesting."

"I know this is kind of an awkward place to ask but, umm, would you. . . "Anna asked mumbling the last part.

"Huh? I didn't catch that last part?"

"Well there's an intern spot that opened and I was wondering you know since I'm a level three intern and you seem to be interested, if I put in a recommendation. Would you stay?" Anna asked.

"You'd do that for me?!" Emily nearly shouted as her face lit up. I-I yes of course I would. But, I don't live around here." Emily said her voice dropping.

Anna beamed." That's okay, we live here in the dorms for free as long as we work extra for it. The other thing I wanted to ask, since you said yes, was umm. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"What really?" Emily asked her face lit up until she heard the last part then got serious.

"Come here, Anna."

"What?" Anna said nervously."

"Closer. Closer. Even more." Emily said until they were nearly nose to nose and then began kissing Anna under the stream of the shower. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Emily said as they broke apart.

Anna smiled happily when she heard Emily's response. "Oh and by the way. Happy Birthday."

"Best birthday ever." Emily said and pulled Anna in for one more kiss.


	6. Orientation

"You didn't mention I'd have to pass a test and an interview." The young women hissed at the girl who sat beside her at orientation. The older blue eyed girl smiled innocently but kept her attention on the Cerulean City's Nurse Joy as she continued explaining about the program. Four years of hands on training, free room and board, and a guaranteed position for those who graduate. It all sounded so good to 17 year old Emily Ketchum who bounced her knees up and down from nerves. There's just one problem. They only accept three interns a year, and from what Emily could tell, there had to be at least 20 or so people here. Emily sat back in her chair and shifted a bit trying to find a comfortable spot in the hard plastic chair as she continued listening but feeling a little less hopeful than before once she learned only the people who got an 80% or better on the exam got to go on to the second half of the selection process. The older girl who accompanied Emily gave her a worried look as she took notice of Emily's bouncing knee and inability to sit still. Why can't she just suck up her pride and listen to me for once thought 20 year old Anna as she thought of the two girls argument earlier that evening.

" Do you think you can hold it until this is over?" Anna asked mistaking Emily's nerves as a sign for needing the bathroom. Emily quickly snapped out of her trance unsure of what Anna meant. "You should have just worn it like I told you too."

"I'm fine." Emily quickly whispered back turning a bit red at the mention of what IT was.

It had been three months since Emily had been admitted to the Pokémon centers hospital wing. This very Pokemon center to be precise. Emily hated people looking after her and wanted very much to be independent. She was also very shy and self-conscious, in other words, a privacy freak. Being overly conscientious was what landed her in the hospital in the first place. She was admitted with a massive bladder infection that had traveled into her kidneys from holding her bladder for too long because she was too shy to admit she had to go while travelling with Anna. The treatment plan had been less than ideal for a privacy freak like Emily, having been forced back into diapers for several days while her system was flushed out with a diuretic and saline solution. Not only that but it was her crush who was in charge of changing her and cleaning her up as if she was a helpless baby. Emily had to admit it wasn't all bad though considering she had gone in with a infection and came out with a girl friend. She blushed and turned red as she remembered their first and only night together so far. Things had gotten a little heated during one of her changes and next thing they knew they were enjoying a intimate shower together.

The following morning Anna had come to her senses and quickly put a stop to those kinds of activities but they had agreed to continue seeing each other and going on dates on the weekend. Anna was much more hush hush about her true relationship with Emily and insisted to everyone that they were just good friends and asked Emily to do the same if anyone asked. Emily didn't mind as she herself didn't quite understand what was going on, she had never considered the fact that she was gay and she didn't think she liked girls in general, but something about Anna had immediately grabbed her attention. She didn't like girls and she didn't really care for guys either, she just wanted Anna. Maybe she was just an Annasexual. She'd do anything for her. Well, almost anything.  
>"I brought it with me just in case. You'll be taking the test in a few minutes, and you won't be allowed to leave the room for two hours. I know the medication you're on makes control a little difficult for you, and I don't want you to have to worry or be distracted by that." Anna said pointing to her purse.<p>

Emily had refused for what felt like a million times already. After the embarrassment she went through in the hospital Emily flat out refused to be put in a diaper, pull-up, good-night, depend or any other incontinent related item since, causing the loss of three pairs of pajama pants, two skirts and a sleeping bag. The medication Emily had to take since leaving the hospital made her bladder a bit weaker as a side effect and considering her bladder was never that strong to begin with was a problem. She had never told anyone of her occasional accident but when it came time for her 3 month check up that damn flightless duck scanned her again and ratted her out to the Dr. who then sent her off with a pack of diapers and instructions for Anna to make sure Emily wore them when there's no immediate bathroom so she wouldn't hold it and make herself sick again.

Emily assured Anna that she would use the bathroom before the test and she would be fine but when the orientation was finished they only had 10 minutes until they would begin the exam. Anyone late getting back would not be allowed to take the test. When Emily finally found the bathroom she was a bit distressed. She hadn't noticed before now that everyone here was girls until she saw the line leading outside of the Women's bathroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through the line before she would have to report for the test. She decided to stand in line anyway when she started to feel the familiar pressure start to build. Emily knew she'd never be able to hold it for two hours and by the time the line only moved by three people the five minute warning had been given. She sighed in defeat knowing she really had only one choice and returned to Anna.

"Okay, you win, Anna." Emily said looking embarrassed. " I'll wear it." she whispered almost barely audible.

"Good! I have it right he-uh-oh" Anna said as she began emptying her purse. "It's not here. Don't worry" Anna said as she approached Nurse Joy and began whispering to her. Nurse Joy looked over at Emily as Emily quickly looked down in embarrassment. Nurse Joy looked up Emily's file in the computer then called her over.

"She's really shy about this so be careful." Anna added as Nurse Joy took Emily by the hand and led her towards a supply closet then into an empty room. She noticed Emily shaking as her eyes became puffy and red.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. It's okay, I'm glad that you came to me, instead of risking it. It's not good for your health right now. Just go ahead lay on the floor and let me take care of this." Emily nodded as silent tears rolled down her cheek as she laid down on the mat that was laid out on the floor. "That's it." Nurse Joy said as she pulled off Emily's skirt and panties then slid the diaper under her and added some powder. Once she finished taping up the sides she offered Emily her hand and pulled her back up. "That wasn't so bad," she said as she handed Emily back her clothes. "I have to ask , how did you get that nasty scar on your leg though?"

"When I was younger, our old house was infested with Ratatta and Ratticate nests in the walls. A Ratticate used Poison Fang on my leg while I was sleeping, the infection was so bad they almost had to amputate my leg. I was bedridden for about a month."

"Oh, you poor thing, but then why are you so embarrassed by this? It sounds like you'd be used to it."

"It reminds me of back then." Emily said while pulling her skirt back on. "I hated lying in bed and feeling helpless and scared. I could hear them moving in the walls at night but no one believed me until everyone started getting mouse bites all over them. Back then I had seizures in my sleep which caused me to wet the bed. The smell of urine is what caused them to attack me." she said while shifting her weight back and forth. Emily already had to go pretty badly already, but she really didn't want to sit it in it for 2 hours as she remembered how gross it felt.

"Oh that's awful, Well I'm glad you're okay now. " Nurse Joy said about to pick up everything until she saw Emily squirming. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah" Emily said a little too quickly.

"You know, I 'm sorry but I can't let you use the bathroom because as soon as I leave this room time will be up, but I can change you again before I put everything away."

"O-oh" Emily said as her face turned red as she realized what that meant. Sit in it all night or get changed immediately.

"You have three seconds to decide before I decide for you. 3-2-1"

"Ok, I'll go now." Emily blurted out.

"Good choice," Nurse Joy said as she pulled another diaper out of the packaging and began unfolding it. "Take your skirt off and lay down when you're ready. It's easiest when you're squatting. "

Emily closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, squatted down and relaxed. She immediately felt her bladder begin to empty itself into the padding both saddened and relieved her body didn't put up a fight. Once she finished, she laid back down on the mat and let Nurse Joy re-diaper her without a fuss. "Thank you." Emily said quietly as the last tape was put into place.

"You're quite welcome, dear. I know this must have been hard to do, but at least you won't have to worry during the test."  
>When Nurse Joy read Emily's chart along with the Drs. notes she was expecting the worst, but was surprised and thankful for her cooperation. After the second change all the potential interns were ushered in another room and handed out the tests.<br>Anna sat in the lobby with Nurse Joy silently cheering Emily on. Two and a half hours later Emily waddled out of the exam room as they sat and waited for the results. Finally the moment of truth as all the girls crowded around a list that was posted on the wall. Once the crowd died down Emily slowly approached and stared at the list like a deer in the headlights before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Anna asked concerned as she stared at the list and froze as well. "You got a 98%... You got the top score" Anna said practically shouting now and lifting up Emily in her arms. Completely caught up in the excitement Anna spun Emily towards her and gave her a kiss to rival that from there one night together. Emily quickly snapped out of her trance and wrapped her arms around Anna, more than happy to kiss her back after there relationship had been nothing but mere friendship for the past 3 months.

"Dude! Check it out! These two chicks are making out" the girls heard from somewhere quickly snapping them back to reality.

"Err, umm, I meant congratulations, Emily." Anna said turning bright red.

"Th-thanks." Emily said, more excited about the kiss than getting the top score.

"Anna, we need to talk" Nurse Joy said with a stern expression on her face.


	7. Annabella Silph

"Annabella Silph." Nurse Joy said. "Now" she added impatiently after receiving nothing but blank stares from both girls. Anna nodded slowly and let go of Emily's hand and followed Nurse Joy into the back with her head hung in shame. Emily watched Anna go while noticing the normally cool and composed older girl that she admired so much was practically shaking as she followed the pink haired woman to the back. Once Anna was out of sight, Nurse Joy turned to close the door but not before sending a look to Emily as if to say, "you're next."

Nurse Joy motioned for Anna to take a seat before she sat behind her desk and started messaging her temples. Seconds felt like hours to Anna as they both sat quietly until Nurse Joy finally broke the silence.  
>"What was that?"<p>

"It was nothing." Anna said, still afraid to look her in the eye, opting to gaze out the window instead.

"That didn't look like nothing. That looked like a whole lot of something to me." she said standing up and walking over to the sink as she began filling two mugs with hot water.

"We are just friends." Anna said like she had practiced if anyone asked.

"And do you always stick your tongue into your friends mouths?" Nurse Joy asked as she continued making tea for the both of them. Anna blushed but remained silent. "Is that what kids do these days? When I was your age, friends shared secrets not saliva."

"N-no." Anna said wishing she was anywhere but here. "She just... reminds me of my little sister."

"So you used to stick your tongue in your sisters mouth?" Nurse Joy said handing Anna a cup of tea before returning to her desk with her own. "I didn't realize you and your sister had THAT kind of relationship."

"No! I never stuck my tongue in my friends or sisters mouths!" Anna said her face now turning red as she took a sip of tea while trying to clear her head.

"Then why exactly would you do that to Emily? In the middle of my crowded Pokémon center I might add."

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the excitement. I was just so happy for her and-"

"I was happy for her too, but that doesn't mean I wanted to stick my tongue in her mouth." Nurse Joy stated. Anna shook her head trying to get rid of that mental picture. "Seeing as how Emily was more than happy to participate I'm going to assume that was not the first time you girls have done that."

"I've been trying to keep things as platonic as possible."

"And you're doing a swell job of that." Nurse Joy said sarcastically. "If word got back to your father-"

"Screw my father!" Anna yelled as tears began flowing from her eyes.

"Let me ask you this." Nurse Joy said pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Does your relationship with Emily have anything to do with the pressure your father has been putting on you to marry. Is this your way of getting back at him?"

"No of course not. My feelings for Emily have nothing to do with him or his marriage interviews/business deals."

"What business deals?"

"The men he tries to set me up with are sons from rivaling businesses owners from other regions. Marrying me off to one of them is nothing more than him trying to expand his empire. Everything is about money and politics. I want no part of it. He thinks threatening to cut me off will get me to change my mind. I don't need or want his money. Or him."

"Anna, that's cold. He's still your fath-."

"HE KILLED THEM!" she yelled now sobbing uncontrollably. "He's the reason they're dead! How could I ever love him?"

"Come here, Anna." Nurse Joy said as she rose from her seat and made her way to the distraught girl in front of her. She took one of her hands and pulled her up, now leading her to the couch where she sat her down and joined her. "Take off your shoes and lay down." she ordered as she patted her lap motioning for Anna to rest her head there. Anna kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Nurse Joys lap. Nurse Joy ran her fingers through the sobbing girls hair until she finally calmed down enough to talk. "So what exactly is your relationship with Emily?"

"She's my girlfriend." Anna admitted as if in a trance enjoying the sensation of Nurse Joy playing with her hair. "She's the one I found in the forest three months ago."

"I see, I sent you to search for pecha berries and you come back with a date." she teased. "An unconscious one if I remember correctly. The only time I saw her was when she was brought in on the stretcher. Who knew she'd be so smart."

"She was sick when she was a kid so all she ever did was read and study. I had no idea she was that smart, honestly. When I met her she was lost in the forest, attempting to read an upside down map while trying not to wet herself. Not to mention she was scared to death of my harmless little rattata."Anna said smiling at the memory.

"I'd probably be scared of them too if I went through what she did as a kid."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Those 'harmless little rattata' almost cost her her leg as a child. The whole experience left her quite traumatized. She told me they had built nests in the walls of her house and that she could hear them at night. They attacked her in her sleep and poisoned her quite badly. It left her bed ridden for about a month." Anna shuddered at the thought."She seemed on the verge of a anxiety attack about being in a diaper. Seeing how she was bedridden for so long she probably had to be re-potty trained. Maybe she's afraid of loosing her control again."

"It makes sense. Maybe that's why she was always trying to hold it until the last minute and how she got so sick. She put up one hell of a fight when I told her she had to wear diapers while in the hospital. This program must mean a lot to her if she willingly let you diaper her." Anna said.

"Actually I changed her twice. After I put it on her it was pretty obvious she had to go and since I had read her file it said she wasn't supposed to be holding it. I wasn't going to make her sit in a used one for the whole test, so I told her if she went right then I'd change her before the test."

"She actually used it in front of you? I'm surprised." Anna said thinking back to all the times Emily kicked her out of the room when she had to go.

"She wasn't too happy about it, but she must have weighed her options and found it better than the alternative. She would have been a fine addition to our staff." Nurse Joy said causing Anna to freeze.

"Would have?"

"Now that you've admitted to dating her I can no longer accept your recommendation for her to enter this program."

"No, please don't do that to her! I-i'll break up with her!" Anna pleaded.

"That is what I'd normally say. However, I have never seen someone score that high on my test before. While it's true I can no longer accept your recommendation I will make an exception this once and give her my own recommendation like I did for you, Ms. 46%"

"Oh! thank you, thank you so much! " Anna said rolling over and pulling her into a giant hug while ignoring the comment about her own test score. "Thank you, Aunty"

"You haven't called me that since you were little." Nurse Joy said smiling while stroking her nieces face. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I miss her." Anna said sadly after a moment.

"I miss her too." Nurse Joy said.


	8. Emily, Meet My Aunt

Emily shuddered as she made eye contact with Nurse Joy after receiving a look from her that said, "I'll deal with you later." Emily stood frozen in fear as Nurse Joy turned her back and slammed the door shut behind her. oh man, oh man I am so dead she thought to herself as she began pacing back and forth. Emily could hear Anna raise her voice and then the sound of her crying. What is Nurse Joy doing to her in there?! Emily worried as the worst possible scenarios played out in her mind. What if she gets fired because of me? I couldn't live with myself if that was the case. I'll tell Nurse Joy I'll break up with Anna if it will help her keep her job. Break up? Emily thought to her self. Were they ever even a couple? Tonight was the first night in over three months she's shown me any kind of affection what so ever. Sure we've been on dates but could they even really be called that? More like just two friends hanging out really. Anna had always seemed really nervous when we were in public together, like she was always looking over her shoulder, like she didn't want to be seen with me.

Emily sat down on the wooden bench instead of the couch afraid her soaked diaper would leak as she let her fears get the better of her. Could I really blame her? I mean I'm sitting in a wet diaper after all. Why would she WANT to be seen with me. What was that kiss about if she didn't like me? That was some kiss Emily thought as a dopey grin spread on her face just thinking about it. "Annabella Silph huh?" she said quietly to herself. Silph... Silph... Why did that name sound so familiar? Emily tried racking her brain trying to come up with something, but after a minute or two she gave up completely as her mind wandered to other things. Like her uncomfortable wet diaper that was driving her crazy. Emily quickly checked her pockets but realized her panties were not there. She must have left them in the room that Nurse Joy and Anna now occupied.  
>"Ugh." she quietly moaned to herself in disgust. This reminded her of being stuck in bed as a kid in a used diaper while her leg was healing. No matter how much it disgusted her as a kid she could never get herself to ask her babysitter for a change, preferring instead that her mom change her. She was so shy back then, but as she thought about it she hadn't really improved all that much. She thought her options over, she could take it off now, but that would mean going commando under her skirt. She decided it was probably not the best idea. Emily poked at it under her skirt feeling it squish. I hope they come out soon, this will definitely leak if I pee in it again, but if I use the toilet I'll have to go commando. Hmm... what to do she thought as she felt the familiar sensation in her bladder. Really? At a time like this? Really? Emily decided to go see the scores again as to keep her mind off her predicament.<p>

I still can't believe I got a 98% she thought to herself as she stared at the list. I'm sure loads of people have, that test was pretty easy after all. I bet Anna got a 100% she thought unknowing of how wrong she really was.  
>"Man, that test was so hard!" Emily heard a girl her age complain as she approached her and glanced at the list as well."Guess I'll have to try again next year." she said sadly. The girl looked at the uncomfortable expression on Emily's face and assumed she also didn't make it. "Don't feel bad If you didn't pass, I know they say they take up too three interns but that's IF three people pass. Normally only one person gets in every couple years. They say the average persons score is about a 60% see." she said pointing at the list of everyone else s score. Emily looked at everyone else's percentages and noticed the range went from 30%-75%<p>

"Woah!" the girl said with her mouth practically hanging open. "Someone scored a 98% That's...that's impossible! The highest score I've ever heard of is a 88% by a girl like 3-4 years ago, and even then there's been rumors that her father paid her way in. Hell, I'd probably get in too if my father owned a multi-billion dollar company."

"If she was a billionaire, why would she want to work at a Pokémon center?" Emily asked making the girl next to her get flustered.  
>"She probably doesn't even work here. It was probably all just for show anyway. Ooh look my daughter got into a prestigious school, look how much better we are than you." the girl said in a mock voice that irritated Emily. "Her name was like Bella or something Isabella Silph or something." Or Annabella... Emily quickly thought as the color quickly drained from her face.<p>

"What's Silph?" Emily asked quietly.

"You seriously don't know what Silph is? As in Silph Co. the makers of pretty much every Pokémon item known to man. Potions, Poke balls, Antidotes. You name it. They even own all the Poke mart chains. No wonder you didn't pass" the girl said. "I feel like those were the only questions I knew." Well that explains the missing 2% Emily thought. Anna? A multi-billionaire? I mean her father anyway but still, that can't be right.

"I'm sure it wasn't her." Emily said more to reassure herself than the other girl. "I'm sure Silph is a common last name."

"Here." The girl said as she typed something into the console on her arm and a hologram image of a family popped up. "The pictures from like six years ago but that's her right there. Oh my bad, her name's Annabella not Isabella." What? This can't be happening? No way! I don't want to believe it, but that's definitely her! That's Anna...my Anna.

"Man you could totally pass for her sister." the girl said pointing at the young girl in the photo who looked quite like a younger version of Emily herself. "If she hadn't died a few years back I'd swear you were her."

"She died?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, both her mom and her sister died in a car accident." she said showing her the rest of the article. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
>Patter Patter Patter Patter Patter<p>

"Huh? What's that sound?" The girl asked looking around before noticing the small stream coming from under Emily's skirt and trickling onto the linoleum floor below. Emily was frozen to the spot with her face burning red as she tried her hardest to stop peeing with unfavorable results as she continued leaking loudly onto the floor below. "Eww! Are you wetting yourself?" the girl shouted backing away from the growing puddle on the floor.

Emily couldn't hold back the sobs as she saw Nurse Joy and Anna re emerge back into the lobby as she continued wetting herself. Anna glared at the other girl who was making a scene and signaled for her to beat it. Nurse Joy went back into the cupboard to collect a few things while Anna waited for Emily to finish since moving her would just make a bigger mess. Once Emily was done, Anna took her by the hand and led the sobbing girl into the office as Nurse Joy followed behind after she made a page to janitorial. Once the door was closed Emily began sobbing even louder into Anna's chest as Anna held her and tried to comfort her by rocking her in her arms.

"It's ok, it was just an accident." Anna whispered.

"There's no way you like me! I don't want you to lose your job because of me so we have to break up even though we were never really a couple and I couldn't figure out why you even liked me and then I find out you're some billionaires daughter so there's no way someone like you would like someone like me who just wet themselves and I didn't even know I was wetting myself so there's no way they'll accept someone who wets themselves and I couldn't change and I really like you and...and..." Emily cried not making much sense. Anna didn't like seeing Emily so upset and had no idea what she was saying so she did the only thing she could to quiet her.

"Emily, look at me."Anna said gently but Emily just shook her head and continued ranting. "Emily, hey Emily, look at me." she said more softy. Emily reluctantly looked up and was suddenly met with Anna's lips against her own. Yeah that shut her up Anna thought but soon her thoughts were filled with other things as the two continued their kiss completely forgetting Nurse Joy was standing a few feet away.

Nurse Joy cleared her throat as the two finally broke apart. "Sorry to interrupt your little...fling, but someone needs a change." Emily came crashing down from her high as reality sunk back in. She noticed the mat was placed over the couch as Nurse Joy motioned for her to lay down.

"I-I can do this myself." Emily said quietly still reeling from the embarrassment. Nurse Joy ignored her and motioned again for her to lay down. Emily sighed and did as she was instructed and blushed once she felt Nurse Joy remove her soaked skirt. Anna handed Nurse Joy a wet wash cloth as Emily felt Nurse Joy start cleaning her legs.

"So you have officially gotten the highest score out of anyone who has ever taken my test." Nurse Joy said as she tried to calm Emily down.

"Really?" Emily asked quietly. "I didn't even know what Silph Co was, or who Anna was." She said softly.

"I didn't want you to know who I really was, I liked you thinking that I was just some average Jane. Cause Honestly, that's who I really am." Anna said.

"You've never been and never will be some average Jane to me. You're someone special to me. You could've just left me there in that forest."

"She wouldn't because she knows I'd kick her ass if she ever did that."Nurse Joy added in as she began on Emily's other leg.

"Did Nurse Joy just say 'ass'?" Emily asked giggling. "Anna what did you score on the test?" Emily asked causing Anna's face to go red as Nurse Joy laughed. Anna mumbled a number but Emily only caught the 6 at the end. "an 86?" Emily asked as Nurse Joy laughed even harder as she un-taped the soaked diaper and went to work causing Emily to turn a deep shade of red.

"No," Anna admitted "I got a 46."

"Then how did you get in?"Emily asked worried that what the girl had told her was true.

"It wasn't my dad if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how?"

"Emily, meet my aunt." she said motioning to Nurse Joy who had just finished taping a new diaper onto Emily. "Aunt, meet my girl friend."

2


	9. A Shining Light in Darkness

"Could you possibly have picked a less awkward time for me to meet your family?" Emily said as she sat up while continuing to avoid eye contact with Nurse Joy as Emily held a pillow over her waist. Nurse Joy stood up and tossed her gloves away, and after noticing something on the ground, picked it up and gave the embarrassed girl her panties back. "Th-thanks, I'll just go change back into these." Emily said as she stood and started heading toward the bathroom in Nurse Joys office but was stopped when she felt someone tugging on her arm.

" I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment, there's a reason I changed you into another diaper." Nurse Joy said as she guided Emily back on couch. "Anna, would you go see if there's anything in the lost and found that would fit her. All I have in here are a few pairs of those grey sweatpants."

"It's fine, I'll wear those." Emily said desperate for something to cover her diaper with. Nurse Joy and Anna exchanged nervous glances as Anna let out a small laugh.

"Ah, well haha, don't worry I'll find you something to wear. Trust me, you don't want to wear those." Anna said as she rose to leave.

"Why not?" Emily asked since sweatpants sounded quite pleasant to her at the moment as her legs were covered in goose bumps from the cold.

" You could wear them if you wanted for the time being, but I would suggest not wearing them outside this room." Nurse Joy said. "What is it that you interns refer to them as?"

"The Pants of Shame." Anna said as she went on to further explain. "You see, if any of the kids have an accident or wet the bed while staying in any Pokémon center, they are then put into a diaper and given those sweatpants to wear. If' you walk out of here in those, you're pretty much telling the world you wet yourself and are wearing a diaper."

"Oh, thanks for the warning." Emily said as she immediately changed her mind about wanting to wear sweatpants. "So why aren't you making me wear them then?"

"Because you're one of us now." Anna said with a smile as she slipped out the door, while closing it gently behind her.

"One of us?" Emily repeated sounding a bit puzzled.

"While I don't accept applicants from my interns love interests, I can't let someone with your potential slip away on a technicality. Under normal circumstances you would have been disqualified immediately, Anna should have known better than to pull a stunt like that out there. Thankfully none of the other examinees were there to see since you finished the exam way before anyone else." Nurse Joy explained.

"I'm sorry." Emily said, blushing down at the floor. "So you're letting me continue on to the next round?"

"What next round? We only hold interviews in the rare case more than 3 people pass that year ,then from those people I narrow it down to three. People can take the test as many times as they want, which is given out once every three months. You're the only person who has passed in two years. You're in, dear."

"What?" Really?" Emily shouted, her voice full of excitement as Nurse Joy nodded, smiling at the girls reaction. "Is that why you're not disqualifying me? Because nobody has passed for a while?" she asked coming down from her high.

"Hmm, yes and no." Nurse Joy said taking a seat behind her desk. "Yes, I have been wanting some extra help around here for a while now, but the thing is, I think you've really helped Anna."

"Helped her?" Emily asked confused. "She's the one always helping and comforting me."

"It may seem like it to you, but these last few months have made a tremendous difference in Anna. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much. I started noticing her change about three months ago. If what she told me tonight is true, that puts it around the same time as when she met you."

"Was she not always like this? I can't imagine her not being all smiles." Emily said.

"These last few years have been hard on her. She was moody, and irritable more times than not. She'd get frustrated easily and was very quick to anger. I sent her out in that forest in the first place to cool her head after she had had another nasty argument with her father."

"That sounds nothing like the Anna I know!" Emily said completely shocked to hear this.

"She came back almost like a completely different person. I couldn't figure out what had happened until tonight," Nurse Joy explained. "I think you must have managed to pull down the walls she had built to keep everyone out. At first I thought she might have been using you as a way to retaliate against her father, since he's been trying to force all these men on her, so for her to suddenly have a girlfriend..."

"So... you think she's just using me to get back at her father?" Emily said quietly saddened by the thought. Is that all I really am? Is she just pretending to like me to make her father angry? Nurse Joy shook her head as she saw the doubt and fear in Emily's eyes.

"I thought so at first, but now that I've thought about it, I don't believe so. I've seen the way you two act towards each other, she's not like that with anyone else but you. Listen, for the next couple weeks, would you mind keeping an eye on her for me?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Normally, I'd make it a point to be here this time of the year, but the other Nurse Joys have decided to hold our annual conference now of all times. I'd bring her with me but, unfortunately they've decided to hold it in Saffron."

"What's wrong with Saffron?"

"That's Anna's home town, also where Silph Co. headquarters is located. She hasn't been back since her mother and sisters funeral. Although she may not show it right now, this time of year is very hard for her as the anniversary of their death is coming up in two weeks. Please continue to help her through this difficult time, even if she tries to push you away. You may just be what she needs right now."

"I-I had no idea." Emily said sadly. "And here I was worrying about being in a diaper and whether or not Anna was only pretending to like me."

"Speaking of which," Nurse Joy said coming towards Emily. "Are you aware of it's current state?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Emily followed Nurse Joys gaze down to her now wet diaper. "I-I didn't even know. When did I...?

"You just finished a few seconds ago. I thought you might not be aware because you didn't even seem to flinch. Last time when I suggested you use it I thought you'd need a paper bag to breathe in. The reason I put you in another diaper was because I suspected this might happen. I heard you say something to Anna about not noticing last time either, is that correct?"  
>Emily slowly nodded her head while trying not to cry. After everything she heard about Anna, how could she cry over something as silly as a wet diaper. She had to be tougher, or at least pretend to be tougher, then she really was.<br>"Have you always needed to urinate this frequently?' Nurse Joy asked as she grabbed a pen and a note pad and began writing something down. "You've gone at least four-six times in the last three hours."

"Not since I was given these pills to take." Emily said feeling uncomfortable at the current subject matter.

"May I see them?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked up Emily's file on the computer again. Emily nodded as she dug in her bag until she found the almost empty pill bottle and handed it over. "Hmm. Yes this medication can cause urinary incontinence."

"What?" Emily said in a panic.

"Did you notice your control weakening once you started this treatment or before?"

"A month after I started it I noticed I sometimes wet the bed. That's around when I noticed I needed to pee a lot more than normal. At the two month mark is when I started having trouble holding it and making it on time. Now I feel like I barely even get a warning at all." Emily admitted.

"That's strange. While it's true it can cause weakening of the bladder muscle, I don't see how such a low dose can cause this, you're only taking 25mg...unless..." Nurse Joy said suddenly picking up her phone and punching in a few numbers. "Hello, yes this is Nurse Joy, I'd like to speak with Dr. Paige please. What do you mean 'which Nurse Joy?' This centers Nurse Joy... uh-huh...yes... ok thank you. Interns" she sighed. "Hello, Dr. Page. I'm calling about one of your patients, Emily Ketchum, she was admitted a few months ago with a kidney infection... yeah, I just had a quick question about a medication you prescribed her...yes the alethgropihhpsviowefene for 25mg, correct? Could you describe what it looks like? "Uh-huh ...yeah, and what if it's not that color?... Green triangles. Oh, I see. Yes, alright I'll tell her. That much? No wonder she's having problems. How does she fix this? Alright I'll have Anna work with her on it...Heh, yeah they're still...friends. No I didn't mean anything by it, she's actually my newest intern...Yeah she passed, get this 95%"

Emily could swear she heard a loud "WHAT?" over the phone as she blushed. Was it really that impressive? Doesn't everyone know it takes 8 pikachus it recharge the battery of the carbon flux capacitor, which should then be defused in between two magnetite's before being safe to handle in case the generator fails. Surely the ability to take it apart and put it back together is common knowledge. Emily was soon brought back to earth as she heard Nurse Joy hang up the phone followed by a loud sigh.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" she asked Emily.

"What's wrong?"

"I was right, you shouldn't be having these kinds of symptoms on 25mg, but say some idiot filled your pill bottle with 250mg on the other hand, that could lead to some problems. There's no permanent damage but in the mean time you'll be in diapers for a little bit longer. Don't worry" Nurse Joy added when she saw the destructive look in Emily's eyes that made her shiver. "You'll only be in pull-ups so you can change yourself. I'll have Anna work with you on re-training. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well, what's the good news?!"

"The pharmaceutical department now has an opening."

"Ugh."Emily moaned letting her head fall on the couches arm rest.

"Well, my little prodigy, I can show you something that may lift your spirits." Nurse Joy said with suspicious laugh. "I just remembered something, let's say I can prove Anna isn't acting when it comes to her feelings for you" She said while clicking on a few things on her computer.

"How?" Emily asked quickly bringing her head back up as Nurse Joy began playing a video as a full color hologram image appeared on her desk.

"Remember that commercial that aired last year about bringing your Pokémon in for regular check ups? This is a video of Anna's try-out for the part. The production company thought it would be a great idea if the daughter of Silph Co was the face of Pokémon centers... until they witnessed this."

"Oh...oh God... that's... woah " Emily said cringing as she watched and thought, well, now I know for sure Anna isn't acting...because Anna...can't act...

"Hey, Emily. I managed to find a couple pairs of pants that might-" Anna said as she entered the room until she saw what they were watching. Emily watched as her face changed several different colors before screaming. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BURN THAT!"

Nurse Joy just smiled and said, "Welcome back, Anna. Please have a seat. We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked as she joined Emily on the couch.

"About your punishment of course." Nurse Joy said giving off a smile that sent chills down both Anna and Emily's backs. She got up and grabbed a pair of the "Pants of Shame" and not one but two diapers.

"Please don't make her wear those, I think she should -" Anna started but Nurse Joy just continued to smile.

"These aren't all for Emily, dear. These are for you." she said sliding a diaper and the sweatpants over to her.

"...You're joking, right?" Anna asked staring at the the diaper, then back to Nurse Joy. "You're not really suggesting what I think you are." Smile. "This isn't funny." Smile. "No, please, you can't." Anna pleaded as if begging for her life as her face grew redder and redder. "You can at least stop smiling, you're creeping us out."

"Here, Emily, you look like you can use a change. Consider me changing you half of the punishment. " Nurse Joy said laying out the mat again. Emily quietly obeyed and laid down on the mat. Something told Emily she did not want to cross this women. "I know your having some trouble, but try peeing one more time before I change you. It looks like this can hold a bit more."

"Umm... I- I don't know." Emily said looking utterly embarrassed.

"Just close your eyes and relax." Nurse Joy said.

"She turns to putty if you rub her stomach." Anna said. That wasn't my stomach you were rubbing though Emily thought to herself as she felt Nurse Joys hand begin gently rubbing her abdomen. This doesn't feel so bad either she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hehe, you're right she really does melt." Nurse Joy said smiling down on the now relaxed Emily. "That's it, good girl" Emily heard as she felt her diaper grow warm again as well as her face. "Get ready, Anna, you're next." Nurse Joy said as she finished up Emily.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Sure, either you get on the mat in the next 10 seconds and let me put this diaper on you, or I play that video in the lobby AND I put a diaper on you." Nurse Joy said. Anna grumbled something about blackmail but eventually got on the mat. Her face turned redder than Emily's as she felt her pants get taken off. "My my, black lace panties, and just what were you planning on doing tonight?" Nurse Joy teased making both girls faces blush. "No need for these anymore." she said while pulling them off.

"Just shoot me now." groaned Anna. Emily sat her padded butt down with a poof near Anna's head and began running her fingers through Anna's hair as a means of distraction. Anna's eyes sprung open, but she visibly relaxed once she realized it was just Emily.  
>Emily gave her a weak smile, as if to say "I know the feeling", as the two quietly stared into each others eyes. Anna reached up and took Emily's free hand and held it in her own as she lightly traced the top of the younger girls palm with her thumb. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the gentle strokes of her head almost forgetting about the situation she was in. Almost.<p>

"There all done." Nurse Joy said as she stood back up and quietly watched the two who were lost in their own world. Nurse Joy couldn't help but smile as she saw the look on her nieces face that had been missing for the last six years. A look of peace and contentment, and if she didn't know any better, maybe even a spark of happiness as Emily kept Anna's inner demons at bay, at least for this moment. She almost hated to break it up, but there were things to do and rules to set.

"Alright!" she said while loudly clapping, breaking the two out of their trance. "Here's what's going to happen. Due to a blunder in the pharmacy, Emily will now be in pull-ups full time. I wrote down a list of what she will need. I would like the two of you to go pick them up tonight. I was also hoping you could work with her, she will need to be re-trained as soon as possible."

"Sure." Anna said as Emily blushed at the thought of what the re-training would entail. It couldn't be any worse than diaper changes. Emily suddenly pictured herself sitting on an over sized potty chair while Anna stood beside her cheering as she went "pee pee" and awarded her with a gold star on a chart. Yes. Yes it could be worse than diapers.

"Emily, hey, Emily, are you there?" Nurse Joy asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" Emily asked trying to shake away the remnant of her day dream.

"I said you can see if any of those pants fit you." Nurse Joy said pointing to the pile Anna had brought with her. "You, on the other hand." she said turning her attention to Anna. "You get the Pants of Shame." she said as she tossed a pair over to her. "24 hours. No bathroom. Emily will change you when you need it."

"Me?" Emily asked blushing.

"I thought it would be fitting. She changed you while you were in the hospital, right? Turn abouts fair play. Consider this punishment for the both of you. If I ever catch you two swapping spit in my lobby again. I'll make it a week for both of you. Nurse Joy said. "I don't mind if you two are together, but I need to stress the importance of keeping this on the down low. If a reporter saw you guys, it could end up in the paper. Anna's father is a very powerful man who cares very much about image, and if anything threatened that, who knows what he'll do. I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, but please try to keep it that. OK? Now get dressed, both of you and I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Sleepover at the Pokemon Center

It was 8:30 pm as both girls stepped out of Nurse Joys office and into the now busy Pokemon Center. Trainers of all ages had gathered in the lobby as they stood in line to check in their injured Pokemon and receive their room assignment. A few interns rushed around trying to sustain order and keep everyone in a single file line. Emily noticed their attempts were futile as they were having about as much luck as if they were herding meowths. Emily wondered which would be worse, herding children or herding meowths as no one under the age of 16 paid the interns any mind.

"Oh, Anna, thank God you're here. We've been looking for you." One intern said who looked like she had her hands full trying to keep two boys from having a Pokemon battle inside.

"There's no way your Ivysaur can beat my raichu!" one boy said clearly agitated.

"Yeah, wanna bet? My three badges say other wise. So why don't you just run on home and talk to me once you've actually beaten a gym leader." The other said in a way that made Emily almost want to step in.

"I'll take you on, right here, right now!"

"Boys, please take it outside." the intern pleaded. "Anna, you're much more...scary. Can you find a way to control the crowd?" Anna? Scary? What's she going to do, hug them to death? Emily thought until she heard Anna yell that made her jump a foot in the air.

"EVERYONE!" Anna shouted at the rambunctious crowd. "PLEASE FORM A SINGLE FILE LINE IN FRONT OF THE DESK."

"Hey!" Emily heard from the crowd as she looked and saw it belonged to the girl from earlier. "It's that girl who peed her pants!" she shouted as Emily's face turned ghost white.

"Who?" someone asked. "Oh, I bet it's that girl in the sweat pants! Aren't those the ones they make you wear if you have an accident?"

"Yeah, you're right. And they actually let someone like that work here? I thought this place was supposed to have high standards. Apparently not." A man replied looking disgusted.

"No wonder her dad had to buy her way in."

Emily noticed a vain throbbing in Anna's forehead as she shook from anger and removed a tiny red and white ball from inside her pocket which immediately expanded in her hand.

"Emily, plug your ears." Anna whispered as she threw the Pokeball into the air and quickly covered her own as something that looked like a pink balloon jumped out. The staff looked apprehensive until they saw what came out and breathed a sigh in relief. That is until they realized what she was planning and quickly covered their ears as well.

"Jiiigggalllyyy Puuffff Jigggaalleeeeeeeeeee Pufff" the pink balloon sang as Emily watched in amazement as people started dropping like flies.

"Was it really ok to do that?" Emily asked as JiggyPuff ended her song and turned to Anna smiling as if to say "look what I did!". "I know they said some pretty mean things about you but.."

"Nobody insults my girl friend in front of me." Anna said quietly so that only Emily could hear as the few staff members that managed to take precautions in time approached.  
>Wait Emily thought as she tried to process what was said. It wasn't the comment about her dad that pushed her over the edge? That must mean it was about how they were dropping their standards by accepting someone who had accidents. Was she avenging me and not herself? Emily smiled as she put the pieces together.<p>

"Well, I guess that's one way to control the crowd." the intern, who had been trying to keep the boys from tearing the place apart, said as she stepped in between a few bodies.

"Sorry, Sasha." Anna said while scratching the back of her head as she surveyed the damage.

"Just 'cause you're grumpy from having an accident doesn't mean you can just knock everyone out."

"I-I did not have an accident! Th-that was someone else!" Anna tried to say as her face turned bright red.

"Uh-huh, sure." Sasha teased. "Then why else would you be wearing the Pants of Shame?" she asked smacking Annas padded butt as a loud crinkling noise was heard making her diapers presence known to all who were awake. Hey, Emily thought, only I get to smack her butt.

"It's...complicated." Anna said moving her hands behind her to protect her butt from anymore swats.

"I'm just glad you didn't electrocute us all like last time." Another girl said from behind the counter.

"What happened?" Emily asked curious.

"Ahh, it was nothing. She doesn't need to hear about that." Anna said quickly.

"No, tell me!" Emily asked excitedly.

"Ok so this one time Anna got stuck with mopping the floors during a rainstorm. Right when she was almost done, a group of guys came in and tracked mud everywhere. She was so mad she sent out her pikachu, but because everyone and the floor was still wet from the rain, she managed to nearly electrocute everyone in the lobby including herself." Sasha explained. "Thankfully I was in the back. When I came out, everyone was on the ground twitching, even Nurse Joy."

"Hey, don't laugh." Anna said while pouting as Emily began cracking up. "It was my first year."

"That was really hard on your body, wasn't it, Anna? You were wearing those pants for a week." the girl behind the counter said as Annas face grew redder and redder. Ah, so this is not the first time Anna's been punished this way.

"So what do we do about them." Sasha asked as she waved her hand around the room. "We can't just leave them here all night."  
>"A jigglypuffs song doesn't affect humans like it does Pokemon. It only forces the person to sleep for 20 minutes or so. You can wake them up then." Emily explained. "Jigglypuffs are usually owned by people with insomnia who have trouble falling asleep on their own. By the time the effects of the song where off, your bodies own desire for sleep kicks in which keeps you asleep, not the song itself. The more tired you are, the longer you'll sleep after being exposed to the song.<p>

"Huh, I didn't know that." Sasha said. "Do you know this from personal experience?"

"I read it in a book. I've only tried it once though."

"Did it work?" Anna asked.

"My babysitter sicked her jigglypuff on me when I was a kid when I wouldn't go to bed. She then drew all over my face while I was asleep. She even lied and said her jigglypuff gets angry when everyone falls asleep when it sings so it drew on my face. What kind of pokemon gets angry when it does its job?"

"That sounds like the gym leaders jigglypuff." Sasha said laughing. "So how long do you think they'll sleep for?"

"Everyone seemed pretty rowdy so they should wake up on their own after the forced sleep wheres off. For those that don't, I'd suggest using berries instead of trying to wake them up on your own."

"Berries?" Anna asked looking from Emily to Sasha who looked just as confused as Anna.

"People who are forcefully woken after a hearing a jigglypuffs song tend to be extremely disoriented and possibly even violent. It's common for boys to take a swing at the first person they see." Emily said. "I believe the recipe is 3 Chesto berries, 2 Persim berries and an Oran berry. Blend them together, get a rag and soak it in. All you have to do is wave the rag under someones nose a few times and they will naturally wake up without the confusion and violent tendencies." Both girls stood there gaping at Emily with blank stares. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you and why do you know all this?" Sasha asked dumbfounded. All three girls turned to see Nurse Joy giggling in the corner.

"I see you've met Emily." she said. "That's very smart, using the Chesto berries to wake them and the Persim berries to counteract any confusion. What's the oran berry for though?"

"For the smell. When you mix the two together it smells like vomit, the oran berry helps mask the odor. It's like adding flavoring to cough syrup."

"Emily is our newest intern who will be starting after a bit of training." Nurse Joy explained.  
>"Wait, she's the girl every ones been talking about? If she really scored a 98% what does she need training for?" Sasha asked as Emily's face turned pink as she understood what "training" Nurse Joy was referring to.<p>

"Well, we should get going before the store closes!" Anna said grabbing Emily's arm and leading her towards the exit.

"Yes, I think that would be wise. In the mean time we'll work on those berries. We should have them in the back." Nurse Joy said. "Oh, and Anna."

Anna froze after hearing her name. "Yeah?" she said quietly knowing what was coming.

"Let's make it a week instead."

"Don't worry, Anna, we all have accidents sometimes!" Sasha called out.

"It wasn't me! Nurse Joy, tell them it wasn't me!" Anna pleaded as Emily led her out the door. Nurse Joy just smiled and waved as the two left.

"Ugh!" Someone yelled from the back. "It really does smell like vomit!"

"Man, this sucks!" Anna complained as the two girls crossed the street. "A week! You'd think she'd be more lenient since I didn't electrocute anyone this time!"

"I don't think that's the point." Emily said as she let Anna vent. "I think it's about you acting out in anger and using your Pokemon against people. Although I do appreciate you sticking up for me." she quickly added to appease Anna's foul mood. Should I tell her what I did? Emily wondered.

"I don't want you thinking you don't deserve this just because of a few accidents, which aren't even your fault to begin with! That medications very powerful, and to be given that large of a dose for that long, anyone would be having this problem. Unlike me, you actually deserve this internship! The only reason I'm even here is because my aunt faked my test results. No one knows we're related by the way. So don't say anything to anyone ok?"

"Sure, and thank you. For everything. " Emily said grabbing Anna's hand after making sure no one was around. "So I figured I should do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me."Anna said while pulling Emily closer.

"I already did." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." she said as they entered the store. Anna grabbed a hand basket and headed to the back aisle where she knew they kept what was on Nurse Joys list. She looked over to ask Emily a question but noticed she wasn't with her. Anna just shrugged and figured she didn't want to be seen here as she started collecting the needed supplies. Emily was a few aisles over searching for something in order for her plan to be 100% successful. She found what she was looking for, grabbed the box of face masks and went back to Anna.

"What are those for?" Anna asked when she saw Emily slip them into the cart.

"It's not going to smell like flowers when we get back." Anna figured Emily knew what she was talking about and she finished getting everything on the list.

"Hey, what do think of these?" Anna said with a smile as she held up a package of training pants for Emily to see.

"Would you put that down?" Emily hissed until she saw the design. "Aww Evees."

"I knew you'd like them." Anna said as they headed for the counter as Anna dug in her wallet for something that Emily assumed was money as the man behind the counter began bagging the items. She was surprised when all Anna did was flash a black card as the man handed her the bags.

"Don't worry, Anna." the man said. "These things happen, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I did not have an accident!" Anna yelled back as she and Emily left the store.

"Wait, we didn't pay for those." Emily said trying to catch up to Anna.

"Don't need too." she said without offering an explanation.

"How come? Is it a perk of being an intern?" Emily asked hopefully, drooling at the thought of all the pokeball shaped chocolate balls she could get for free. "I think I'd get a caramel filled one first, followed by hazelnut, oh and the one with the milk center." she said thinking out loud.

"No, sorry. You should of said something though, I could have gotten you some." Anna said seeing the look of crushed dreams on Emily's face.

"Oh, bummer." Emily said sounding disappointing. "Then how come?" Anna didn't really want to explain, even though she thought it was obvious. Maybe who she was hadn't fully sunken in yet. She wanted Emily to like her for her, not for her fathers money. She was smart though, she'd figure it out anyway.

"My dad owns the store, all the stores actually."

"Oh, so that's why! So you can pretty much get anything you want for free since it's kind of already yours to begin with."

"In a way, yes." Anna said feeling a bit sad since she finally understood. Here it comes she thought. She's going to use me. She probably already knew who I was from the start and pretended she didn't. I wonder what she's going to ask me for first. Fire stones? Max revives? Rare candy?

"That's got to be tough." Emily finally said after a moment.

"Jeez, sarcastic much. For a second you almost sounded sincere." Anna said bitterly making Emily stop. "What?"

"I am sincere." Emily said looking a bit hurt. "Who would want that?"

"Everyone." Anna said not sure where this was going. Emily shook her head.

"Then everyone's stupid. I'm sure it does have its perks at times, but at what price? If it was me I'd never be able to trust anyone. I'd always be worried about whether people really like me or if their just using me. No wonder you didn't tell me who you were." Emily said as she watched silent tears fall down Anna's face.

"Y-you actually understand?" Anna whimpered as Emily hugged her.

"No, I don't think I, or anyone, ever truly could. Since day one there's only ever been one thing I've wanted from you."  
>I knew it! Anna thought bitterly. She knew who I was all along, what is this she's playing some mind game? She just lured me into a false sense of security and now she's admitting she wants something.<p>

"You."Emily whispered into Anna's ear. "All I've ever wanted was you."

"I-I don't understand." Anna said.

"I want you to hold me, and I want to hold you. I want to feel your lips against mine, and I want to..." Emily whispered the last part into Anna's ear as both their faces turned crimson.

"That can be arranged." Anna whispered back while lightly nibbling on the girls ear lobe as she slowly planted gentle kisses down her neck.

"Mmm." Emily softly moaned as wave of different sensations washed over her similar to that of that one night. "Not...here." She somehow managed to say, fighting back the urge to jump her right then and there.

"Come with me." Anna whispered leading Emily by the hand.


	11. I Believe That's Called a 69, Sir

The man behind the register stared blankly at the two girls, than back to the items on the counter. I'm not even going to ask, he thought to himself as he bagged the four escape ropes, can of whipped cream, bottle of chocolate syrup, maraschino cherries, and oh God, a cucumber. Really? They are going hiking and then they are going to make ice cream sundaes he kept telling himself as he handed Anna the bag.

"Be safe girls!" The man called out as the two left the store. "Whatever you're doing..." As soon as automated doors closed the two erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see his face? Did you see his face?" Emily said as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his head when he saw the cucumber!" Anna said holding her stomach.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Emily said wiping her eyes. "I've always wanted to do that."

"I should go tell him it was a joke." Anna said. "Part of it was anyway." she added as she thought of the escape ropes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Emily said as she followed Anna back in the store.

10 minutes later they finally made it back to the front door of the Pokemon center, leaving behind one cucumber and a relieved cashier.

"Anna, there's something I need to tell you." Emily said removing the face masks from the bag. "I lied earlier, about the Oran berry. What I had them make wasn't a wake up potion. It is, but it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"It acts more as a memory potion really, anyone who smelled it, including the people who made it, won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. It will be like none of this happened, including your extra punishment. Now put this on, I want us to remember tonight, don't breathe in too deeply and head straight for the elevator."

"You...you did this...for me?" Emily nodded as she covered her face.  
>The two entered the building as most everybody was awake now, and plugging their noses. Things seemed busy and they were able to reach the elevator undetected.<p>

"You're so smart, it's scary." Anna admitted as she held Emily's hand.

"Shall we start where we left off." Emily whispered.

"Almost there." Anna said leading her out of the elevator and down the hall. Anna pulled a brown key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, that kinda kills the mood." Emily said as she saw what appeared to be a toilet seat, attached to a bucket, which was attached to a walker and a roll of toilet paper.

"I guess my aunt assumed you'd be staying here with me." Anna said.

"What's that?" Emily asked looking skeptical.

"That is a portable toilet from the hospital wing." Anna said as she picked up the note that was left on it.

_Don't forget to give her gold stars - Nurse Joy_

"It would be too hard to train you with the closest bathroom back in the lobby. You'd never make it." Anna explained as she moved it against the wall by her desk and lifted the top lid. "Come on, Emily, time to use your training potty like a big girl." she teased.

"Not funny." she said blushing. "Besides last I checked, I wasn't the only one in a diaper."

"At least mines dry." Anna said. "The first step to re-training you is to have you sit on this several times a day until you pee. At least while we are up here."

"But...it's so...open." Emily said cringing at the thought of using it.

"You can't seriously be worried about privacy now. Compared to a diaper change, this is step up."

"Well, yeah but..."

"No buts, c'mon. Pants off." Anna said.

"This isn't the scenario I had in mind on how I wanted my pants to come off tonight." Emily said sighing as she pulled off the borrowed jeans revealing a un-used diaper underneath. She was about to pull the tapes off until Anna stopped her.

"Wait." Anna said grabbing a towel from a drawer and placed it by the makeshift toilet. "Take it off over the towel. There's a trashcan over here too." she said walking away to give her some space as she began going through some bags and pulling out the supplies.

"So how long do I have to sit on this thing?" Emily asked after a few minutes of nothing happening from her spot on the training toilet.

"However long it takes."

"I really don't have to g-" Emily began but was cut off by the loud echoing sounds of her pee falling into the bucket below as Emily wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Awe, who's going peepee like a big girl?" Anna teased as she waited for her to finish before approaching with the wet wipes and package of trainers. "Just toss the wipes in the trash when you're done with them."

"You know, I WAS going to let you take the diaper off to use the bathroom, but now I'm not feeling so generous." she said taking out a trainer.

"Hey, c'mon now, let's not be to hasty with our decisions." Anna said. "You're not really gonna make me use this thing are you?"

"I will if you continue the kid jokes, it's bad enough this is happening without the condescending remarks. You really don't have to go out of your way to embarrass me. It's embarrassing enough without your help." she said standing up and sliding up the trainer on backwards.

"Evee goes on the back." Anna said trying not to laugh at her. "I'll bet you'll forgive me when you see your reward."

"If it has anything to do with charts and gold stars I swear i'll-" Emily threatened until she saw the package of pokeball chocolates Anna held up. Anna smiled as she saw Emily's eyes light up.

"Caramel, nougat, hazelnut, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate and peanuts." Anna said as she began reading off all the different kinds making Emily's mouth water. "Here's the rules, I'll give you one every time you go in that." she said pointing the adult sized potty chair. "No penalties for accidents during the first week. Starting the second week though, if you don't make it, I eat one instead."

"Still sounds a bit childish." Emily said hesitant to agree more out of fear of Anna eating them all.

"Sorry, but I've never had to potty train an adult before, or anyone for that matter."

"How about instead of chocolate," Emily said as she approached Anna. "I get one of these instead." she whispered as she kissed Anna.

"I like where this is going." Anna said leading Emily towards her queen sized bed as they locked lips once again but this time with everything they had been holding back for so long. "Maybe we should should slow down." Anna suggested after 15 minutes of making out non-stop as she felt Emily attempting to get into her pants. Both girls shirts were strewn around the floor and Anna wasn't sure what happened to her bra or when it had even come off.

"You don't want this?" Emily asked feeling a little hurt and lot more frustrated in that kind of way. No that wasn't it, Anna wanted this just as badly as Emily as the place between her legs throbbed in contrast to her words. It was all she could do to pry herself off the girl, something just seemed...off.

"Emily, I would like nothing more than to tie you down and make what happened three months ago look like a scene out of a Disney movie." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then what? Why'd you stop? Was I doing something wrong?"Emily asked as she breathed in her hand to check her breath. "Do I smell bad?"

"No, it's nothing like that and you smell fine, good actually, like baby powder."

"Why thank you, I only use baby powder ground from the finest and freshest of babies." Emily joked attempting to lighten the now awkward mood that filled the room.

"It's just, what if the newness of sex wears off? You want to get in my pants now, but what about next month? Or the month after that? What if we break up and things get awkward? You're the first person I've let in my life since the accide- I mean, in a long time, I don't want to lose you." Anna wasn't to too worried about those things, well, maybe a little bit, maybe even more than she thought. That wasn't the reason she had stopped though, Anna just couldn't shake this feeling they were being watched. She couldn't tell Emily that though, she had to come up with something more...believable.

"Anna, I had no idea." Emily said as she rested her head over the brunettes shoulder and wrapped her arms around her back. " If you wanna slow down, it's fine but just know I'm not going anywhere. I mean, if you hadn't been nice enough to stay with me in the forest, who knows what would have happened. You were even there when I woke up, and you hadn't even been asked to stay until later that day. You're the nicest perso-"

"I'm not as nice as you think I am." Anna said cutting her off. "Normally, I would have just left you to wander for all I cared. If you hadn't looked like my sister, I wouldn't have been following you."

"You were following me?"

"For a little bit, I hadn't planned on talking to you, but you tripped and my rattata jumped off my shoulder to make sure you were OK. I only met you cause I had to chase after him." Anna admitted.

"Why were you following me? And don't tell me I have your rat to thank for saving me."

"I thought I was seeing a ghost. If my father hadn't killed her, I'd have sworn you were my sister."

"What did you say about your father?" Emily asked alarmed.

"Forget I said anything." Anna said, quickly regretting opening her mouth.

"I thought they died in a car accident." Emily said.

Anna sat quietly debating on what to say, finally deciding to just come clean of all the baggage she had been holding onto for so long. "About four years ago, Silph company headquarters, and everyone in it, was held hostage by Team Rocket. I was there that day, as I was most days, helping out in the day care since my little sister often played there with the other children. I had been up on the fourth floor running an errand when I saw one of the grunts on his cell phone.

I hid behind the corner and I couldn't help but hear their conversation. He had the phone on speaker and he was talking to someone about my dad funding something called the Mewtwo Project. He told the man on the other end of the phone he had refused at first, but after he had threatened my dads life he had agreed to cash in on some kind of $10 million insurance policy.

I didn't think about it again as their conversation was cut short by some kid who had somehow managed to get past the others. Turns out he was some kind of pokemon prodigy as he had managed to defeat everyone and kick them all out in half a day.

The next week though". Anna said as her voice started cracking. " My dad had decided to throw a party in that boys honor. He said he had some things to take care of and that he would be leaving first and that we should meet him there later. He told mom to take the black car and we were all excited because that car was his baby, he never let us near it. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in a ditch with both my legs broken and...and... when I looked over." Anna said now uncontrollably crying. "A tree branch was sticking out of my sisters stomach."

I kept crying for my mom, but she wouldn't answer. I couldn't see what was wrong because of my legs. My sister was still alive but her breathing was shallow and she was coughing up blood. All I could do was hold her hand and tell her 'it would be OK' but she died an hour later. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. While my aunt had stayed with me until I had recovered , my father never once came to visit me. Officer Jenny had stopped by a few times to get my statement, but I couldn't remember what happened. She told me the brakes had been cut by Team Rocket as an assassination attempt on my father and I believed it.

It wasn't until the day of the funeral I had found out how much money my father received in insurance money. $7.5 million, if I would have died as well, it would have been $10 million. The same amount I heard that team rocket grunt say my father would collect. That's when I knew what my father had done, he was the one who killed them. The 'insurance policy' that grunt was talking about was his families! That bastard killed my mom and sister to save himself! " Emily could feel Anna shaking underneath her arms. She had no idea what to say, this was so much worse than a simple car crash. She had lost her entire family, and even the ability to trust people.

"Have you ever told anybody?" Emily said after a long bout of silence as she rocked the broken girl in her arms.

"I lost it at the funeral. I started screaming and telling anyone who would listen, but all anybody saw was a girl who lost her family and needed someone to blame. The next day he gave me that card you saw and told me to never come back. I've lived in this Pokemon Center ever since."

"Oh, Anna." Emily said as she fought back her own tears as she let Anna cry herself out for the next 15 minutes.

"Thank you." Anna whispered once she had calmed down as the two spooned together in bed until they heard a beeper go off.

"Huh? What's that?" Emily said sitting up.

"Oh, that's a timer I set." Anna said as she got out of bed and stretched before walking over to her desk to end the beeping. "It's been an hour. It's time to sit on your potty again." she teased. Well, at least she's feeling better Emily thought as she reluctantly got out of bed. She immediately froze upon standing and jammed her hand in her diapered crotch while crossing her legs. She suddenly realized she had to go and badly. "Come on, just a few steps. You can do it." Anna said as she watched Emily struggle.

Emily tried to take a step, but felt it start coming out. She managed to stop it after a few seconds but she knew she couldn't make it if she moved. She shook her head so Anna pushed it over to her.  
>"Don't worry about taking it off, just sit on the seat and finish going in your pull-up." Anna said lowering Emily onto the contraption noticing she was quite wet already. "At least you felt something." Anna said as she saw the defeated look in Emily's eyes. Emily wrinkled her face in disgust as she finally finished 15 seconds later. She previously thought being in a wet diaper was the worst feeling, it was nothing compared to being in a wet pull-up.<p>

"Come over here when you're done. It's almost ten right now, do you want to stay up a bit longer or should we go to sleep?"Anna said pulling some things down from her closet.

"Let's stay up a bit longer. We can watch meowth videos on the internet if you want." Emily said standing up and awkwardly waddling to where Anna was lying a changing mat and other things out on the bed.

"Sure, what else is the internet for?" Anna said motioning for Emily to lay down on the mat where she then took some scissors and very carefully cut off the wet pull-up and threw it away. Then she carefully cleaned her before sprinkling baby powder (made from the finest of babies) and rubbed it into her skin using her hands which Emily seemed to enjoy a little TOO much. "Here, step into this." Anna said as she held open a fresh pull-up facing the correct direction.

"Umm, thanks." Emily said as Anna slid it up to her waist. "I could've done that."

"Sorry, you just look so cute in those."

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"What about me?" Anna asked as began collecting everything to put aside for later.

"Do you need a change?"

"...No I do not need a change!" Anna said as she continued to hold her painfully full bladder. Maybe she'll let me take it off Anna thought hopefully.

"Sorry, it's just been a while since we were put in them and, well, you have this really uncomfortable look on your face."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Anna said with an uncomfortable smile as she sat down on the bed facing Emily. Man, both girls thought with a blush, I really want to kiss her. "Umm, how about some music?" Anna said as she reached for the remote for her stereo in the hopes of easing the tension between the two. If this keeps up, Anna thought, there's no way I can keep my hands off her. Anna hit play as both girls grew more uncomfortable.

_She's up all night to the sun  
>I'm up all night to get some<br>we're up all night for good fun  
>I'm up all night to get lucky<em>

Anna skipped that song with a nervous laugh "Ugh, somehow I'm not in the mood for Daft Punk.

"Yeah, uh, me neither." Emily said.

_Put your hands all over  
>Put your hands all over me<em>

Skip.

_I wanna  
>lick lick lick lick you from your<br>head to your toes and I wanna  
>move from the bed down down<br>to the floor_

SKIP! SKIP! SKIP!

"UGH! I can't take this anymore!" Anna said as she pinned Emily down to the bed as their tongues and bodies quickly began to intertwine.

"You're...so...cute." Anna said in between kisses down Emily's neck and chest.

"MM, yes." Emily moaned as she felt a hand begin to message her breast ( if she could call them that) as her lower half began feeling warm and funny like a strange itch that needed to be taken care of. She wondered if Anna felt the same as she helped her take off her pants. Emily then began rubbing the front of Anna's diaper as she wondered what kind of reaction she'd get.

"Yes! Please! Yesss, it feels so good." Anna moaned in between kisses as Emily sped her palm up. "No! where are you going?" Anna said sadly as Emily got up and began rummaging through the bags and returned with the things they had bought. "And just what are you planning on doing with that?" Anna asked with a mischievous grin.

"You'll see." Emily said as she removed the rest of Anna's clothes, leaving both of them in nothing but a diaper as she shook up the whipped cream bottle and coated Anna's breasts before she then began slowly licking it off while continuing to rub her below.

"Pleaase, more." Anna begged unknowingly pushing herself into Emily's hand. Emily stopped rubbing as she then stuck her hand into Anna's diaper and began pleasing her directly.

"Not yet." Emily said as she pushed a finger and then two into her as she listened to her approving moans as she slowly pulled them in and out as she began to pick up speed as she inserted a third as she heard the moaning grow louder as her partners body began to twitch. "At least this time I don't have to worry about you peeing on me." Emily said as she watched Anna climax.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Anna panted "Besides, I know you liked it." she teased rolling over and pinning Emily down.

"Oh yeah, sure." Emily said as she let Anna hold her down. "Who was it that got all excited knowing I was wetting a diaper?"

"Your face just looked so sexy all of a sudden, I couldn't help myself." Anna admitted. "You look so cute when you're embarrassed I can't help but tease you." she said as she seemed to wiggle around uncomfortably for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Umm, speaking of..." Anna said as her face grew a bit red. "Have you decided yet? I really gotta pee."

"So?" Emily teased. "Just go."

"...Can I take it off?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Emily said after a moment of thought. "But" she added after seeing Anna's happy face, "You can't leave the room."

"Then where am I supposed to..." Anna said as she followed Emily's finger to the portable toilet across the room.

"If you don't like that option, you can always just go in your diaper like you're supposed to." Emily said with a grin as she watched Anna's face turn redder as she looked from her diaper to the makeshift potty chair.

"Argh, fine, I choose the chair." she said as she made a mad dash across the room as she danced in place trying to remove the tapes. "Ahh..." she sighed happily uncaring of the loud noise of her pee or that her girlfriend was watching her intently getting off on the view. "You like what you see over there?" Anna teased as she saw Emily staring.

"Could you, maybe..." Emily was going to ask but stopped clearly embarrassed.

"What? Spit it out. You wanna watch or something?" she joked unknowing she had guessed correctly until Emily nodded her very red face. "Weirdo." she said but rose into a squatting position to humor her and spread herself to give her a better view as she finished. She was laughing to herself as she saw Emily's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "You look very...uncomfortable now" Anna said as she watched Emily squirm.

"Just come back." Emily whimpered.

"I have a better idea." Anna said. "Since I indulged your little...curiosity. You get to indulge mine." she said as she pulled out the escape ropes and came toward her with an evil grin as Emily audibly gulped.

10 minutes later Anna had Emily completely stretched out as each of her limbs was tied securely to the bed posts. "What are you going to do to me?" Emily asked both nervous and a bit excited.

"Whatever I feel like." Anna answered.

"That f-ing c-nt!" 52 year old Robert Silph yelled as he slammed his fists onto his desk as he watched the surveillance tape of a certain room in the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. "Just who does that bitch think she is! I give her everything and this is the thanks I get?"

"It would explain why she has turned down all the men you have presented her, sir." Another man appeared behind him dressed in a black outfit with a red R across the front and a matching black hat.

"I did not work this hard to end up having a f-ggot as a daughter. She will not ruin my plans. She will marry one of them whether she likes it or not." the man said as he stood and adjusted his tie. "Who is that girl?" he said pointing to the image on screen. "The one my daughters doing...THAT with."

"I believe that's called a '69', sir."

"I didn't ask you what it was called! I asked you who it was."

"Right, yes." He said nervously picking up something and reading it. "Her name's Emily. Emily Ketchum. She's been seen with Anna several times over the last few months."

"Did you say ' Ketchum'?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great, just my luck. Another Ketchum, they're nuisances, the whole lot of them. I think it's time I sent my daughter a little more motivation than money. I'd like you to pay dear Emily a little visit tomorrow. Make sure she's alone and teach her what it means when you mess with Team Rocket.


End file.
